Simple But True Things
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe had always been steadfast in everything he did; but what happens when A brunette with shocking news comes to the shrine and turns his perfect life upside-down? { TomoeXNanami }
1. Chapter 1

_**I know what you guys are thinking; another story? YEP! XD I got inspired for this one. Now I will try to update it on time; if I get a chance.. -_- Things are getting hectic here. Hehehe, Okay;**_  
 _ **This story has a a moral; ( Like a lot of my stories, ) Its, ' Maturity Comes from Experiences, Not Just standing back and acting like you are Mature. If you do this? Then your Immature...'**_  
 _ **Here you guys go, And let me say. This one may shock you a little bit? O.O Enjoy...**_  
 _ **Also, I may not be writing for a little while do to school.. Please forgive me! I will update as soon as I can! You know I can't stand not writing for you guys! T-T**_

* * *

 _ **Simple But True Things... ( Not sure about this Title..-_- )**_

* * *

 _ **One Night?**_

* * *

The girl shivered as she looked up at the tons of stone steps in front of her; they climbed higher and higher and her stomach was disaggreeing with the whole idea of walking up them. She hung her head as her beautiful brown hair hung in front of her eyes;

She had to get up there; she had asked around town and they said the person she was looking for often went up there; some said he even lived in the place with two other men. She didn't know what that meant but she would shrug that off and continue on her merry way...

She stepped on the first step and groaned,

Her life was a royal mess... wasn't it?

* * *

" YOU CALL THIS CLEAN!?" Inari screamed at Tomoe who was glaring at the god in annoyance. He had enough of this mans crap for that day. For five hundred years he been cleaning the floors with perfect perfection. Now this man was fussing?

And to put it in the most perfect terms? The man was the one who had dragged mud in with his feet. The young teenage fox glared at him with his violet eyes. His fangs flashed and the god knew that he had angered the yokai.

" It was clean until someone decided to come in and act like he knew everything!" He swore out in annoyance and crossed his arms as his fists clenched, Thats when Mikage walked in yawning and glaring.

" Could you two not fight for two seconds? My head hurts.." He whimpered in his childish way and Tomoe didn't understand how this man was his father. It made no sense... he had to be exactly like his mother. He had to be.

Inari spat out a laugh until he looked at the floors, " Clean these.." He sighed and rolled his eyes as Tomeo gasped and started screaming about how he had already done so. Mikage let out a whine until he blinked.

It grew quiet until Tomoe started to cuss Inari out; but Mikage stopped him from progressing farther as he held up his hand and looked towards the closed door. The god sighed and realized his prayers woudl be starting early again.

He truly wanted a small break but sadly being a god meant nothing like that would come to him. he sighed heavily and yawned before combing his hair with his fingers and straighting his back to look more professional.

Mikage sighed lightly and smiled when he got a knock on the door; Tomeo rolled his eyes and said something about humans being so hard to handle. He turned to leave until Mikage opened the dor to see a panting girl.

She was gasping for air and trying not to faint from all the exercise she had just gotton. Her hair was dishevled and Tomoe paused as how familiar she looked. He furrowed his brow before shrugging his shoulders and continuing in his cleanign job; again.

Mikage smiled and waited for the girl to catch her breath, when she did she stood straight and looked at the man in front of her; She smiled lightly and then swallowed,  
" Um; Hi. My name is Nanami..." She thrust her hand out and Mikage looked at her surprised; he then chuckled and shook her hand as well until the girl blushed slightly and shuffled her feet. She looked Mikage square in the eye and swallowed,

" Does Tomoe-Dono live here?"

Mikage blinked in surprise from her determined expression; and thats when he noticed something about the girl. He wasn't quiet sure about it but he didn't say anything as he froze on the spot.

Thats when Tomoe paused and dropped his wrag; Inari gave him a, 'Who is she look.' Tomoe shrugged his shoulders before getting a weird feeling his gut; he stood up as he placed the wet wrag in the water bucket beside him.

He inched closer and Mikage sent him a fleeting glance before shaking his head in confusion. Tomoe walked closer until he was close to the edge of the door; he then peaked around and looked at the girl. She did look familiar.. but it was fuzzy..

Nanami blinked as she looked at him and he titled his head to the side, " Thats me." He growled out. It hit hi that she was human and he wasn't really sure why she was staring at him like he had done something wrong.

She straighted her back and swallowed, her young eyes showing her discomfort.

" Who are you?" He hissed out and crossed his arms over his chest. Mikage gave him a disapproving look and the god sighed lightly before looking at Nanami. She twindled her fingers and looked at the god.

Mikage furrowed his brow; she looked maybe the age of seventeen, only a year younger then his son, if his son was human.. Which he wasn't at all. The god sighed and moved over and motioned to the inside of the shrine.

Tomeo hissed in disapproval but Mikage waved him off as Nanami smiled, her lip quivering. She looked worried as Tomeo glared at her and rolled his judging eyes. She stepped in and Mikage guided her to a table.

" Now, Now, Dear.." Mikage smiled and patted her head as if she was his own child, " What brings you to Mikage shrine? And to Tomoe?" He motioned towards the fox that was glaring at them both and pouring tea in their favor.

The girl breathed in and looked at Mikage worried; she didn't know what to say. It was all so sudden and as she tried to speak or explain? Her stomach turned from her breakfast earlier that morning. She gulped as her palms sweated and the fox rolled his eyes.

He wasn't acting like the one person she saw at first; he was acting really cold at the time and she didn't know what to say.

" Are you going to spit it out?" Tomoe glared and she suddenly felt her heart sink. She didn't think she could... He was glaring at her and she knew.. he wouldn't want to speak to her; not after she said this; but then as she looked up? His gaze was annoying...

She didn't really know him either and she was starting to wish that she didn't. He was already proving to be an Immature jerk. She glared and Mikage breathed out with a fake chuckle. He tried to wave the atmosphere away but he knew that wasn't working.

" Why you here dear?" Mikage swallowed and smiles, " Do you have a prayer?"

Nanmai shook her head and then looked at the god in the eye, " No. I have something important to tell your son."

Mikage smiled as Tomoe snorted. He didn't even know this woman; she probably looked familiar from the streets or something.

Thats when the girl, with shaking hands let her hands press against her mid-section, Then she looked Tomoe in the eye and glared, " I'm pregnant.."

Mikage suddnely went pale and Tomoe stared at her intent gaze, what was she saying exactly?! Inari dropped his cup in shock until the blond god sputtered, " You mean.. You want me to bless the baby?" He hoped that was what she was saying but to his dismay she looked over at Tomoe and glared.  
" Nope."

Mikage swallowed , " Then W-Wha-"

The girl rolled her eyes and stared at the god with no confidence, " Your son? Is the father."

Thats when Tomoe dropped his tea pot and Inari covered his mouth in shock. Then Mikage darted up and glared at Tomoe, " YOUR ARE SO GROUNDED!"

The fox blinked as it all flooded back to him.. He didn't know what to say, all he could do was stare in shock. He knew she looked familiar but then again... He was too drunk to make her out completely at the time..  
Oh gods..

* * *

"Mind explaingin this?" Mikage crossed his arms after everything had settled down. Tomoe was still thinking long and hard and trying to be sure if this was all right. It couldn't be...

Nanami nodded and then breahed out," I Met Tomoe at the market; we kind of got stuck with some sake?" She blushed and Mikage nodded slwoly,  
" How long ago?" The god questioned slightly as the girl swallowed and swallowed with a pale look about her.

" A month.."

Thats when Inari snapped his fingers and then glared at the fox, " IT IS YOURS! YOU-" Mikage held up his hand and winced; thats when Tomoe remembered not coming home till very late one night. He had gotten into trouble but.. he didn't think the trouble was this bad...

Mikage bit his lip and then looked at Tomoe. There wasn't much to do about this situation; what were they supposed to do? The young fox looked like he was about to pass out from shock while Inari looked like he wanted to kill, and calm him down.

Mikage just wanted to help as much as he could; but how do you help a pregnant girl? He looked at Tomoe in a worried manner until he breathed out and looked at Nanami. She looked exhausted and the god wondered what she was going through.. she was a human.. A human with a baby yokai on the way.

The god swallowed and glanced over at Tomoe; the fox was completely white with shock until Inari grabbed him by the shoulders and guided him out of the room so that he wouldn't pass out.

Mikage winced and then looked at Nanami with a cheerful smile, " You know, I'm the grandpa! " He propped his head in his hand and swallowed, ' Dear, Do you have a place to stay at this time?"

Nanami looked at him and rubbed the rim on her tea cup, " Well.. You see."

* * *

Tomoe gasped for air as Inari looked at him with murder in his eyes; that was until the teen nearly fainted in the shrines courtyard. The harvest god lunged forward in shock as he caught the fox by the arm and steadied him.

Thats when Tomoe looked at him completely mortified, " H-How?" He muttered in shock. Inari winced..

"Well You see..' The god began but Tomoe held up his hand to stop him from the embarrassing exclamnation. He breathed out and gripped his pained chest.

He didn't understand; what was he supposed to do in a time like this?! He didn't want this! What if she was lying about the kid? No.. The fox winced, He could tell from the light coming off of her. He was messed up... HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO HIM!?

Tomoe shook as Inari winced and patted his back, " Hey.. Calm down. Your gonna give yourself a heart attack."

The fox whimpered and covered his face before breathing out in deep gasp. He didn't know what to do! HE WAS NEVER TOUCHING SAKE AGAIN! The teen suddenly whimpered as the harvest god froze.

" Kid relax.."

" HOW CAN ANYONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND RELAX!?" Tomoe out making Inari blink in surprise, " HOW!?" Tomoe winced and banged his head against the shrines porch while saying, Death was better then thiiiss...

Inari narrowed his eyes at his whining and sighed, " Your the one that got yourself into this problem! SO suck it up and act like a person who is getting ready to have a child!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Tomoe panicked as Inari watched the fox pace in the back yard. He was wearing the grass out as she waved his hands about giving Inari all the reason's why this wasn't a good idea, " AND!" Tomoe spat out, " I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT-'

* * *

" FOX!" Nanami finished ranting as Mikage nodded and poured her some more tea; Was it him or was this pregnant woman on a war path? He chuckled to himself; it made him wonder how his son got attracted to this girl, but then again.. His atittude told her a lot.

" What am I going to do? Moving in with three guys?!" Nanami shook her head, " What would I do!?"

Mikage chuckled and patted her head kindly, " Relax, You'll get the biggest room in the house and the warmest clothes. We'll have a personal bathroom installed and Tomoe will stay in his room.. The only thing is that he will help with the child." The god sighed sadly, " The baby will hate you and the father if he doesn't have proper care and love.. So.. I ask you. Do not separate my son and his child."

Nanami paused, She didn't know if his words were deeper then she could see or he was just being to fatherly; but it did make her smile.. She paused and then nodded; Just then Tomoe walked in looking flustered.

Thats when Mikage hugged his new little member of the family and smiled, " Guess whos' moving in!?" He cheered as Tomoe froze, his wide innocent teenage eyes widening.

" WHAT! THERE'S NO WAY IN-"

Mikage glared at the fox, ' Tomoe language... The baby-'

"ISN'T EVEN HERE YET!" Tomoe cursed out loud making Nanami flinch.

Oh god, what had she gotten herself into?


	2. What Am I Going To Do?

_**2\. What am I going to Do?**_

* * *

Inari rolled his eyes as he saw Mikage showing Nanami to the biggest room in the shrine, Also known as the Dance room where the blond god usually practiced his shrine cleansing. The harvest god was ticked and Tomoe wasn't even paying them heed.

He wouldn't, in fact he was sickened by all of this. It was confusing for the teen and everytime Mikage looked at him?

The teenage fox would look away with his ears pinned as if he was shamed to even look at his own father. In fact he was shocked and confused, and Inari had seen him pouring out his sake out the night before.

His lip was snarled and he looked lost in thought; in fact he looked sick with it. Inari didn't blame him; he didn't know how to approach the idea of having a child; giving that the fox was only a teen and to Inari? Was the most immature person in the shrine.

Now he was going to be a father? The harvest god knew one thing; and that was the fact that Tomoe did not want this ... It made since; but then it made Inari want to hit him in the head. This was his problem; this was something he did, but... Inari knew what this feeling was.

His wife had wanted children; but she miscarried them all, and then he got a familiar pregnant. Sadly his son caught a bad disease and he was crippled at five. He died in serve pain...

It took Inari a long time to comprehend the fact that he was a father; he was young and stupid at the time, but he loved the child all the same. He knew Tomoe was innocent to the fact of kids and babies, but Inari just wondered how this was all going to work out.

Mikage showed Nanami into the large dance room and pionted to a huge window. The god laughed and then sighed lightly.

" Theres a lot of men here so I was thinking of getting another bathroom installed in here. I don't like the idea of you having to go to the hallway bathroom." He sighed and then smiled cheerfully, " I'll get you a futon." The god turned to go and left Tomoe and Inari to stare at the girl.

Of course Ianri found this as a great time to tick Tomoe off in front of his 'Mate by mistake'. He leaned over and looked at Tomoe before saying rather loudly,

" She's hot; you chose nicely.." He smirked when Tomoe shot him a glare that said shut-up. his ears flopped over but there was no blush on his face. In fact he looked more annoyed.. Nanami herself heard this and looked at the god as if he was the world's biggest perv.

Inari smirked as Tomoe's tail flicked about and Nanami looked at him. An awkard silence passed and before Nanami could even try to speak? Tomoe sent her a glare and opened his mouth in hate,

" Deal with this yourself; I don't have time things as useless as humans and their problems." He turned around and to the gods surprise? The girl grabbed something and threw it at the foxes head. It just so happened to be Mikage's bells...

They hit their target and Tomoe hissed as the metal hit him with direct contact; He turned to look at her and then? They started to cuss each other out. The god was shocked, Giving that the girl looked innocent; but the words coming out of her mouth? Shocked him to the core.

She was sassy and she didn't care that Tomoe was a yokai; she hit him square in the head. Inari would have chuckled but he kept it to himself as he watched them. Then Nanami swore as Tomoe cursed. he clenched his fists and fire flared at his hands..

Oh crap.

Inari stepped between them and then glared hard before breathing out and holding up his hands. He glared at Tomoe and the foxes fire went out quickly. The harvest god sighed in relief as Mikage skipped in and held up a futon.

It was a large one so that Nanami felt comfortable and he also showed her the bathroom in the hall in case she needed to go. The girl nodded towards him and then looked at Tomoe. He glared at her and then rolled his eyes,

" I'm going to bed." Tomoe spat out and then stormed out.

Thats when Nanami looked down and swallowed. She patted her stomach and tried to breath out slowly. To be honest she wasn't tired; she wasn't feeling well and her stomach was twisting in knots. The teen that got her like this?

He wanted nothing to do with her. He didn't seem as nice as he was when she first met him... That was nice; when he talked to her... She remembered that...

* * *

 _ **FlashBack**_

* * *

Welp, She was lost again. The brunette cursed to herself and sighed heavily as she looked at the map in her hands. She didn't know what to do.

She was trying to find her way around in this winding town; but here she was in a downtown area, huts and room down apartments were everywhere; giving Nanami a freaky feeling. She was a seventeen years old girl in a rundown part of town...

It was frightening.. But what was more frightening? The white haired fox at the crosswalk a few feet from her. She swore and looked around, trying to balance her map and purse all at once. She opened her bag and walked forward, trying her best to ignore the stranger but running into him...

The foxes hand lost grip on a red cell phone and his hair blew in the wind as he blinked in shock. He turned to look at her and then blinked in shock.

" You better watch it." He snarled at first but then paused when Nanami flinched, She went to pick up her purse and then looked at him in embarrassment.

He was taller then her, well built and his fox ears twitched about at every sound around them. Their eyes caught and the girl blinked. This was a yokai right? He was handsome... and it looked like he around her age.

" S-Sorry." Nanami muttered and massaged her temple in pain. The fox caught this and blinked at her clear pain. He reached out but stopped himself, confsued with his own actions. she picked up her purse, straightened her skirt and looked at the cross walk.

Tomoe puased and then bit the end of his thumb as he stared ahead; it grew quiet, both fumbling with their thought and what they were thinking. Thats when the fox desided to open his mouth.

It was funny when he did that they both strated to talk to each other like idiotic teenagers. Of course they were teens but Tomoe was a great yokai; and everything that was slipping out of his mouth was confusing him. This wasn't him! At all...

The fox swallowed and they both looked away; The fox felt his face burn for some reason and he picked at a stray peice of string on his familiar clothes. Nanami noticed this and looked behind him. He had a tail... And ears.. This was the weirdest thing ever.

"Your wearing shrine clothes?" Nanami looked up at the fox and he blinked in surprise. He looked at the human and swallowed slightly before nodding and sighing heavily,

" Yes, I'm a familiar." He paused and bit his thumb again until he and her looked at each other and blurted out,

" Do you what to get a drink?"

They both blinked in surprise but they both looked ahead, trying hard to not look like idiots. Tomoe chewed his lip and Nanami smiled slightly before tucking a peice of hair out of her eyesight. How many days would a handsome stranger ask her to drink with him?

Her chances were slim; giving that she wasn't that attractive. She wasn't shaply and her hair had split ends.. She smiled and looked at the now quiet fox, " You know what?" Nanami looked at him and smiled, " I'd like that, Um?"

The fox looked at her with wide innocent violet eyes before muttering out with a husky voice, " Tomoe..Tomoe-Mikage." He looked at her and paused, " What about you?"

Nanami's felt her heart skip from his intense gaze, She looked forward and breathed out before smiling to herself, " Nanami, Nanami Momozeno." She looked at him , " You have a girls name.."

Tomoe sent her glare but he then smirked as he looked forward, " Yours is linked with the ocean." He smiled and looked at her; blue and gold specks danced in his violet eyes as Nanami pouted and caused him to laugh. He put a hand over his mouth and laughed.

This made Nanami smile and giggle to herself; his laugh was deep but beautiful. It matched his voice and rang beautifully. His eyes opened and they both blinked when they found out the light changed for them to walk.

" Ah crap." Tomoe muttered as he picked his red phone up. It looked fine but to him? It wasn't turning on.. Nanami gasped.

" I will pay for it!" she started going through her purse before Tomoe stopped her hand and chuckled. His eyes danced with ammusment but also something kind. Like he was the only person who wouldn't care if an expensive phone just got broken.

" Just with a drink." He smiled as they walked along, and for some reason? Nanami couldn't believe this was happening to her...

* * *

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Nanami grimaced and then rolled her eyes as she heard Tomoe's door slam. What a jerk; it made her wonder if he was just like this... nice one day and then a total jerk the next day.

She bit her lip as Inari laid her Futon down and then handed her some motion sickness pills.

He chuckled and patted her head, " Don't worry about him; he's just a teenager thats confused... Give him time." The harvest god winced, This girl was younger than Tomoe; and it seemed that she was alone with no one to look after her.

He smiled weakly and patted her head, " We'll make sure you feel great." He chuckled to himself and started to twalk to the door, " Night, And don't mind Tomoe."

The girl nodded but Inari saw the worry and fear in her eyes; she was scared, and he didn't blame her. A baby at such a young age; and with a Yokai father? He bit his lip as he walked out of the room and sighed heavily...

* * *

Tomoe stared down at the screen and blinked, he held down the button but sighed when it didn't come on. He had to get this phone fixed...

He rolled over on his back and stared at the screen, his eyes wide as he looked at it. The fox blinked at it and chewed his claw before wincing and shivering.

Tomoe just coudln't grasp the idea of having a child in the shrine; and that it was going to be his baby.

So small and fragile to the world.. He couldn't do this. He didn't want to do this! He didn't want a baby!  
He buried his head in his pillow and mentally screamed to himself, he bit his lip and moaned in pain..

What was he going to do? His heart was racing and for the first time in his life? He was actually confused and scared..

Tomoe breathed out and looked at the roof; he couldn't be a dad. He didn't want to be one; not yet, not ever.. But now? He didn't have a choice! Why did he not have a choice? Because... His father wasn't there for him until he was a teen so he had no idea what a father really did!

He would fail; besides! He didn't want this, he wanted to be a familiar. He had worked so hard to become a familiar that even gods talked about.. ( Even though they still hated him ) He had worked so hard.. now he had messed up.

Tomoe looked at his phone and then with frustration? Threw it hard against the wall. it bounced into the floor, the screen cracking as he hugged his knees and tried to breath correctly. He covered his face and tried to breath,

He didn't know what to do!

He hated humans but that didn't mean they didn;t have feelings. he had to learn his on his own; and now he had ruined one.. Tomoe shook his head. This was worse than his past as a murderer

The teenage fox moaned and flopped back on his back but froze when he heard a strange noise. He blinked and looked out at the moon. By the position he decided that it was late and that everyone was asleep...

But then he heard it again.

Tomoe sat up and looked at his door; his tail flattened and his ears perked in confusion. Then it sounded again and he blinked in shock.

He winced and stood up before he heard it once again.  
It made his stomach turn as he let his feet touch the cold floor; his tabi smoothed over the mats and he inched forwards; unsure what to do. He slid the door open and blinked.

The shrine was dark and the shrine spirits could be heard snoring throughout the building. He blinked when he saw that the bathroom door was open and light was pouring out. his white hair fanned his eyes as he inched forward and tried to figure out what that aweful noise was.

When he got close enough he saw the girl that had been messing him up ever since she showed her face, His phone; drinking and now... The life inside of her. He shook his head and looked at her, the light making his eyes narrow.

Nanami threw up again and Tomoe felt himself blink. He stared at her and he furrowed his eyes in confusion,

"What do you want?" Nanami looked at him; her face green. She was heaving for breath, her stomach hurting her. This made Tomoe blink in confusion. He hoped there wasn't any blood...Not that he cared.  
Tomoe narrowed his eyes, " Your gastly heaving was waking me up; shut up already." He spat out and turned around.

Nanami grolwed and jerked her head towards him, ' This is your fault! You were so kind when I met you but it turns out I was played! Your just a liar, a player! Why did I even talk to a yokai when I was warned about them!?"

The fox paused as the girl breathed in a shaky breath, " Then why don't you leave us yokai alone?" Tomoe narrowed his eyes as Nanami stared at him blankly.

" Because... My baby is a yokai. I know this; and so do you." She looked at him; both teens confused as to why they were stuck if something as difficult as this. It was hard and annoying. They didn't want this... Or at least, Tomoe didn't.

He wasn't ready for this, He was...

Scared.

He wanted to be a familiar; he wanted to understand this but it scared him. Tomoe didn't know what babies did; he was still a teenager himself, what was he to do? The fox was...  
Confused and scared. What had he gotten himself into?

Tomoe started to walk out until Nanami laughed bitterly, " I won't let it have a girl name." She snorted, : But then again... I don't know what it will be."

The fox paused and looked at her. She wondered if he even remembered how they met; did he? If he did he would have undertstood her. She shook her head and flushed the toliet before she stood and looked into the mirror.

Thats when her heart froze and the fox beside her sent a soft and almost amused smile, " Nothing to do with the ocean either, right?" He looked down, his white hair hiding his violet eyes.

Nanami chuckled in shock. He remembered how they met? That was strange, giving that he was on the verge of hating her. She smiled lightly and ran water over her mouth. The fox stared at her and then shook his head slightly.

"Humans, What a mistake." He groaned and started to walk down the hall.

The girl's smile dropped as she swallowed, " I could say the same about you.." She whimpered; Oh.. What was she going to do now? What?  
She touched her stomach and patted it slightly,

" Hold in there.' She whispered and winced as her stomach churned.

 _Was this baby going to have a Daddy?'_


	3. Angry Sobo's And Doctor's Appiontments'

_**3\. Angry Grandmothers and Doctor's Appiontments**_

* * *

Tomoe opened his eyes as the sunlight burst into his room; he winced, his head throbbing and his ears flopping over. He didnt know why but he felt an uneasy pressence enter his room; it made him uneasy...

So when he felt something grab his ankle and jerk him down the hall? He had to open his eyes and gasp. There holding his ankle and allowing his head to bang into a few things, Was his Sobo. He didn't know why she was here; or how she got there for say...

But it was painful to say the least...

" You fool!" She screeched over her shoulder making the fox yelp. He head hit a wall and he dug his claws into the floor ; It left marks and as he was drug by Nanami's door? He saw her look at him in surprise...

Sobo draged him into the living room and glared, " DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" She screamed out leaving Tomoe confused. He was still half asleep as he rubbed the back on his now brusied head and shook it in confusion.

The woman glared at then pointed at Nanami, Who had just walked in. Nanami blinked in confusion as the little old woman patted her head and cooed, " You got this cute little girl pregnant!" " She glared at him, " I don't even want to describe what I saw that night! Being the goddess of the Past and Present; you know I can see everything that transpires in your life boy!"

It suddenly clicked in Tomoe's head what she was saying; and it made his stomach turn in shock and embarrassment. He blushed and looked at Nanami who looked shocked from the woman's words. The fox knew his grandmother was blocked from seeing the future; no one knew why but she was..

But she had vivd visions of Tomoe's life and what happened in it; everything.. that happened in it. The fox swallowed and blushed a bright red as Sobo wacked him upside the head with her cane. She then pointed it at his head and swore, " I WAS PRETTY SURE THAT MIKAGE RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THAT!"

The fox bit his lip before standing and glaring, " I WAS DRUNK!"

The old woman glared at him and huffed with an, ' I know' Expression. This made the fox blush uncontrolably in shock. He couldn't believe she said that! He hated it when she read into the things he did! It was embarrassing and he could never do anything without being smakced for it.

Even his thoughts were read at times.. and it ticked him off greatly; giving that he wanted to keep some of them to himself. The fox looked down and cursed to himself as the woman looked at Nanami.

" Hey there sweetie.. I'm this deadbeats Grandma.'

Tomoe sent her a glare before getting rudely hit again, he yelped and ran two feet from the woman; his tail going limp in shock.

Nanami felt herself smile; Tomoe had ticked her off last night, and sent her body into panic. She had to take pills so that she didn't throw anymore in her sleep. She heard it was a possibltiy... So she took two pills and was out like a light.

Tomoe on the other hand wasn't as lucky; he had laid in his bed tossing and turning; He had picked up his phone and stared at his refelction before sitting it down and staring at the oak wood roof. His nerves were rattled and tearing at him...

Nanami had been throwing up rather harshly, and it had made his stomach turn and twist in pain. She had thrown up some more after he left and for some reason his body wanted to walk back and hold her in his shaking arms.

But it was only because of their little contract together; it was only because she was his mate by accident. He didn't even know what to do... He knew that child would need a father, but it made him more nervous then excited.

The fox didn't want to be a father because when he grew up he didn't have one. What did a father do exactly? It worried him to think that something so small came from him... That he would have to hold it without breaking it...

He couldn't do this..'

Then the thing the fox did do was stand up from his bed and run his hands through his hair; He moved from his room and opened the door to the dimly lit hallway. He opened a window and let the moon light ruffle at his silver locks; making them glow like the moon itself was holding him close to her rays..

The fox sighed and followed the light to the dance room; he chewed his lip and knocked. he was surprised when all he heard was a snort.. He blinked but let his hands pull at the door; it scarped open and he walked in...

Tomoe spotted the king sized futon and looked at the girl laying it in. She was tossing around alot and he seemed to remember getting kicked in the side..' He winced and rubbed his side from the memory as he walked forward and quietly looked down at the girl.

Her mouth was open and he rolled his eyes at how unsightly it looked; to be honest she was kind of cute when she snorted but no one in their right mind would admit to such an embarrassing thing.

The fox kneeled down and tugged the blanket over the girl before pausing and looked at her mid-section. He blinked his eyes and breathed out as he touched her stomach. He felt an energy go through his body and his heart thudded slightly in his chest..

There was really something in there. There was a child in there..

He retracted his hand and swallowed; his saliva was now sandy and he felt his body cring in shock. There was a baby in there.. It wasn't a lie or a fib to get a house to live in; it was a baby...

And it was something he helped with...

His hand tingled and his heart sped up in shock. This was his fault... this.. was...He shook his head and tried to clear it; but it wasn't working. Tomoe turned and nearly ran from the room; he closed the door quietly and stormed to his room as his heart throbbed in a great pain.

He slid down the door; his eyes wide and his heart throbbing. He didn't know what he was going to do; after that he had passed out and now?

He was being stared done by his Sobos' evil glare. He swallowed and looked down embarrassed; he knew she saw him last night too; and she knew what he had thought.. Thats why he was shocked when she patted his head and sighed.

Then she hit him and he glared at her for doing so; Sobo then patted Nanami's stomach and sighed, " A yokai.. " She closed her eyes and then poked a place of the girls stomach. Nanami tried not to giggle as The old woman opened her eyes and smiled, " Its here..." She pointed to a spot and Nanami blinked.

Tomoe looked at the spot and his blood started to course through him; thats the spot where the baby was? The, 'Yet to be Formed' Baby? He stood at a distance as Mikage walked in and gasped. He gave his mother a , ' WHAT!?' expression.

She shooed him away and then wacked Tomoe in the tail, making him move towards his accidental mate. He looked at Nanami as his Sobo grabbed his hand and placed it on the girls stomach.

An awkward silence passed and Nanami blushed. She didn't know what was going on but she did know that her stomach was now churning. Tomoe felt the energy go through him again and he blinked..

The baby was there...'

For some reason the fox couldn't breath.. It wasn't even formed yet but he... Tomoe hardened his look and yanked his hand away; he glared at Sobo and crossed his arms, " Why did you do that? I hardly even knwo this person!"

Thats when his blood ran cold when she glared at him, " You should have thought of that when you two met on the street." She smriked at him and the fox looked at her in shock. He remembered that night... in fact it had been haunting his dreams the last few days.

The fox swallowed and then breathed in as she circled them and then pointed at Nanami with her cane, " You have an appointment right?"

The girl blinked in shock, " Y-Yeah.. Bu-'

Sobo held up her hand and smiled, " Your having an Appiontment in the Yokai world; its already been changed."

Tomoe's ears perked as he stepped forward, his mouth moved before he coudl stop it and the grandmother looked at the teen, " Its to danergous for humans in the yokai world, Especailly humans with Yokai babies!" He covered his mouth and then furrowed his brow, Why was he acting so protective.. This didn't involve hi- Tomoe stopped his thoughts and blinked..

This DID involve him; didn't it?

Thats when the Sobo gave him a look that could make a yokai turn in his grave. The teen stepped back and swallowed as she smirked evilly, " Oh I know.. Your going with her."

Tomoe blinked and looked at her as his stomach dropped, " Eh!?

* * *

The Doctor looked at his charts and then at Nanami who was fidgeting to herself. She looked tired but that made sense, she had been puking almost all night. Tomoe looked stressed but he was filling in that stress with his teenage curiosity.

He looked at a female diaphram as the doctor sighed and looked at Nanami, " So.. Your conception date was a month ago, On.." He looked at some papers and sighed, " On a friday. Your due in the Winter." He winced and Tomoe shivered at the thought of having a winter baby.

That was a horrible time to have a baby; it was cold and the baby needed constant warmth. The shrine was always cold so that meant things would have to be installed so that Nanami could stay warm. Not that he cared... Kind of..

The fox swallowed and looked back at the diaphram, He blushed at its detail and backed up. His back hit a skeleton and he gasped as its arm fell into the floor, He looked at Nanami panicked and the doctor chuckled, ' Its fake; I 'm not luring her in.." he chuckled as Tomoe blinked.

The fox didn't get it. Why was he being so.. Protective to this girl?

The Skeleton's arm wouldn't go back on so Tomoe kicked it under a desk and pretended it was a one armed model. He chewed his lip and walked over to the desk at which Nanami was sitting."

The man looked at them both and smiled, " Another matter we have to take care of is the mate mark."

Nanami looked at him confused and Tomoe felt himself go rigged. He had only heard of the mate mark but he knew how embarrassing it was. To think that he had a mate.. To him it was hard to imagine; and the bad thing?

Yokai's mated for life.

Which meant that this girl was his one and only mate; and it was all a mistake that he couldn't take back. Which meant he had to treat her like a mate; the problem? He didn't know how...

He bit his lip and tugged at his hair as the man smiled and chcukled, " I can tell you don't know... Has he bit you close to your shoulder?"

The girl blushed and even Tomoe felt his heart skip a beat. He blushed in embarrassment as the man saw their expressions and smiled. The doctor had seen this reaction between many people but every time it was cute...

Nanami nodded and unbuttoned his collar, Tomoe felt himself back away from her; his eyes wide. He blushed as she pointed at four marks on her neck and winced, " Its still tender, I was thinking it was infected?"

The doctor waved her off and smiled, " Oh no, It only means that he marked you to be his till death. Your his mate."

Nanami stiffened and touched the skin while Tomoe felt his heart rile up rather quickly. He saw the mark and blushed brightly as his teeth bared and scraped his tongue. He put a hand over his mouth and blushed in confusion.

What was with him?

The girl covered the mark and then glared at the fox, " So I'm his mate; no other yokai will try to like me?"

The male nodded and shuffled some papers, " True; but they will try to eat your baby." He winced, " You have a power demons child growing in you. You need to rest and relax your body. You seemed healthy but your blood level was in the high range."

The girl swallowed, " What does that mean?"

The doctor looked at her and smiled, " Nothing now dear; Hopefully the problem won't insue.. If it doesn't than your fine. No big deal." He chuckled and then looked at Tomoe, " You'll have to help her.'

Tomoe looked at him and the man smiled, " She won't need an ultrasound for another four weeks.. The baby will start to develop to a fully level by then." He smiled and Tomoe blinked..

So she was healthy? But the Yokai baby could make her turn for the worse; plus when they were coming here she had said that the pollen in the air was bad; she seemed to breath to heavily which confused Tomoe greatly. He didn't know what to do..

He didn't car eand yet; this was his fault. He had a great part in it. So he had to take part in this; how he didn't know. He didn't want to be a dad.. He didn't know how to be one; but.. he would try.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

A beautiful woman tugged at her sons hair as he looked at her with his violet eyes; He giggled when she tickled his ear and he hugged her. He sighed and then whimpered befor elooked at her with big eyes, " Mama.."

She looked at him and smiled as he looked at her, " Hum?"

"Whats a Da-Dy?" He furrowed his brow and she blinked in shock. Then she chuckled before ruffling his hair.  
" Someone who cares for you like I do."

The little kistune let his mother tie his long hair in a a pony tail as he looked at her, " Where's mine?"

The mother paused and swallowed; she would like to know the answer of that question as well; but there was no way for her to find out unless someone told her where he was. She tugged at his ear and smiled, " He's a great samurai! And he is always busy.. Work is important to him."

The little kitsune whimpered, " Am I not important to him? Whats so 'w'great about work?" He pouted and rubbed at his eyes. The woman winced and held him close, She patted his head and sighed.

" Maybe when you get older? You'll choose family over work; okay?" She smiled at him and the little kitsune nodded and grabbed at his mother's kimono.

" I'm gonna be a Da-Dy!" He declared and then looked at her, " I wanna make a family!" He smiled inncently as the woman gapsed and covered his little mouth.

" T-Tomoe!"

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Tomoe ground his teeth; nope. He wasn't going for this whole dad thing, " STOP IT! YOUR SO STUPID! HUMAN!" He seethed as Nanami complained about a pain in her stomach. She had been whimpered loudly for a while and it made him twitch.

" I'M NOT STUPID! STUPID!" She glared, " I CAN'T BEIEVE YOUR MY MATE!"

" SAME HERE!" Tomoe swore out and stormed forward; he was ticked and aggervated. He didn't have time for kids or woman. He had to much to do at the shrien; and he would fall behind if he didn't hurry. He would loose everything he worked for, ( If he hadn't lost it already )

Tomoe huffed out a breath and then blinked when he neared the shrine. His Sobo was still there; sweeping away at the porch steps and humming to herself. Tomoe ground his teeth; she already did his work? Great... Now what was he supossed to do exactly?

He felt his ears flop over as She smirked and pointed at the shrine, She mouthed the words, " You, Her, Now..'

Tomeo swallowed harshly and looked at Nanami who was completely unaware of his Sobo right at the moment. He didn't want to talk to her; or even look at her.. His body was screaming no! But his mind was saying.. this is your problem too. He ground his teeh and followed Nanami into the shrine.

The girl sat down and flipped the TV on; she looked tired and Tomoe coudln't blame her; he felt liek he had gotten hit in the head with a hammer of some sort. He was out of it and sleepy..

Nanami looked at him as he massaged his temple and sat beside her; He looked at the TV and hugged a pillow with a dispondant look on his face. They both looked at each other and then looked away before Tomoe breathed out..

This scene was way to familiar to how they first met...

" I feel like puking." Nanami sighed out and slumped a bit. Tomoe looked at her surprised but didn't say anything. She was rubbing her stomach and the fox felt his ears twitch.

He didn't care.. he didn't care.. Or did he? Maybe about the baby? Not the girl? How could he care about someone he barely knew; it had to be a mate thing. The girl sighed as Tomoe breathed out and looked at the TV. It messed with his ears and it made his head ache.

He sighed heavily and winced in pain from a mark on his neck.. His mate mark. He rubbed it and blushed; nothing came out of his mouth though. He didn't want to say anything; he had hidden it.. and it wasn't as deep of a scar as Nanami's.. She didn't have sharp teeth like him.

He ran a tongue over his tooth and winced, They were sharp... He cursed under his breath and sunk down, hugging his pillow tightly. He felt sick too but that was from his nerves... He was going to be a daddy..

A dad to a living and breathing thing. How was that supossed to happen? How was he supossed to do this? He swallowed...

He didn't want this.. But what else could he do? Tomoe stood up and came back soon with a glas of water. Nanami looked at him as he handed it to her and winced,  
" It should help with your stomach.." He muttered quietly, more to himself then to her.

Nanami stared at the water and blinked but accepted it with a quiet thank you. She smiled at him and her bright eyes shone slightly; to him? It made his heart pound for some reason... He bit his lip and tried not to break to skin with his already sharp teeth.

She sipped the water and sighed, the water wte her lips perfectly and for some reason Tomoe could sense the life in her jumping. His wides widened and his breath quickened before he pulled himself to a safer distance.

Tomeo covered his mouth and blushed but was surprised when he looked at Nanami. She had finished the water and was now quietlt sitting there with a worried expression. Tomoe swallowed; he knew how that worry felt.. it was unnerving.

The fox then did something he wasn't sure of. He didn't want to be a father but it couldn't be helped..

He leanec down his head and pressed it against her stomach, He winced out and blushed for the first time as her warmth went against his ear.

" B-Baka!" Nanami winced out and hit his head in shock, " What are you doing jerk!"

Tomoe swallowed and looked at her, " I don't know what to do; and neither do you! So.. Lest figure this out. Even though. " He looked at her, " I don't want to." He sighed and Nanami looked at him for a second.

Her eyes suddenly watered and Tomoe paniced, " W-Wha..." He stuttered in shock. What did he do? Why was she crying!? For the love of Everything ! He glared at her and huffed out a breath, looking away fro even talking to a human.

He hated humans, and this girl was no esception. He just had to figure out the child and maybe things would work out. He didn't really care.. he didn't WANT to care. This child was a mistake.. and so was this girl..

But then he was shocked when he felt something touch his mouth; His eyes grew wide as his heart kicked into over drive. His breathing hitched as her lips parted from his; he gasped for air and looked at the human in surprise. The kiss was quick and chaste but it still did a number on Tomoe's common sense.

The fox blinked in shock and the girl looked at him and smiled slightly, " Thank you." She muttered this but there was no romantic way about her; Tomoe blushed and pulled his head away, his heart was pounding.. He wanted to kiss her much more then that.

And...

 _He didn't undertsand why..._


	4. Towards a Stranger?

_**4\. Towards a Stranger?**_

* * *

Tomoe yawned and winced when he stretched; his body was aching all over but thats not what got him shocked. The thing that freaked him out was the way his back rubbed against something warm. The fox furrowed his brow...

Last night he watched TV with Nanami... Then feel asleep doing so; mostly because she was watching a crappy romance movie that did nothing for him. Now he was wondering what the crap was touching his back..

He paused and sweeped some hair out of his eyesight; not really expecting two slender and pale arms to wrap around his wasit and flip him out.

" What the?"

Tomoe moaned and looked over his shoulder; when he saw his mate by mistake he groaned and let his head hit the tatami mats on the floor. So he feel asleep.. and now wakes up to be cuddling with said hotheaded human girl. Great.. To make it worse his grandmother was knitting something in the corner of the room as if nothing was happening at all.

Tomoe looked at her shocked as she looked up at and blankly, with no care behind her elderly words, said, " Having fun?"

" What!?" Tomoe started to unravel the girls arms away from his waist, only to be kicked rather harshly. Curse this girl and how she tossed and turned! All he did was fall asleep; which was probably all that Nanami did.

Now he was getting blamed for how all this looked? How messed up was that? He rubbed his side in pain and whimpered as his grandmother rolled her eyes..She wobbled to her feet and then sighed when she looked at Nanami. She smiled but then turned a cold glare towards the fox. Tomoe blinked in shock but rolled his eyes as he stood and combed his hair with his fingers.

He didn't have time for things like this; he retied his hakamashita and went to start the tea for Mikage; when he walked into the kitchen he blinked when he saw Inari stirring something. He looked entranced with what he was making as Tomoe shook his head and reached out to pour some tea.

Thats when Inari grabbed the cup from him and sighed, ' Is Nanami still asleep?"

Tomoe glared and huffed out a breath, " Who cares exactly?" He growled under his breath as Inari put some of the stuff he was making into an extra cup and poured tea in it; he thrust it in Tomoe's face and then teen had to cover his nose as he gagged.

" This is for her; Give it to her when she wakes up, it will help with her morning sickness." Inari sighed and Tomeo shook his head as he placed it down and tried to breath through all the disgusting smells.

He nearly choked as he walked back into the living room and paused; Nanami was kicking about and The fox rubbed his side; remembering hwo hard she kicked him. He swore he would have a bruise.. he knew he would.

He shook his head and waked to the living room before pausing as his Sobo looked at him and the girl. She was sitting there before sighing and looking at Tomoe, " What do you want it to be?"

Tomeo looked at her and then shrugged his shoulders; to be truthful he didn't want a child, but he was going to have one weither he accepcted the fact or not. He sighed out and looked over at Nanami, who had started to wake up and look green from seeing sunlight.

" I don't know and I do't care. " Tomoe huffed out; earning a wack in the head from sobo's cane. She sent him a glare before shaking her head and sighing,  
" You got yourself into this mess boy; its your fault and hers included. Now you both have a little life involved and you need to take it seriously."

Tomoe sent her a glare before growling under his breath; he didn't want to take any of this seriously; but he knew he had too. This child was going to be his and he knew how much pain it would cause if he didn't have a father by his side. The white haired fox had endured that to much..

He rolled his eyes before looking over at Nanami again. She was sitting up and her t-shirt was all messy. Her hair was messy but Tomoe had to blink before his eyes grew wide; his heart nearly lurched as he looked away and shook his head.

This made Sobo roll her eyes but then smirk, " Your mate is sexy in the morning, eh?"

Tomoe froze up; half glad that Nanami was half asleep and half embarrassed that he was caught even looking at Nanami in anyway. Tomoe shook his head before trying to breath out...

" Don't be stupid.." He muttered under his breath as he looked at Nanami again. He rolled his eyes as she stood up and yawned, then she pasued..  
Now this was the time when you have a funny feeling that you forgot something important; because Nanami went green and took off down the hallway. Tomeo blinked when he heard something that sounded like puking.

Inari rushed into the living room and gave Tomoe a look, " Did you give her the drink?"

Tomoe paused and then cursed, No he hadn't.. and now he felt like scum. She was puking because of him; Because of the life inside her..  
The fox groaned and stomped out of the living room as he rushed to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Nanami in her t-shirt. It went to her hip as she wore shorts.. Her hair was sticking to her face as she looked at Tomoe.

He blinked as they both stared at each other; he didn't know why but for some reason he felt bad for what was happeing to her; but then he felt himself gasp when she started to heave... and when she started to heave? She wouldn't stop...

Nanami started to gasp for air and Tomoe felt his heart stop; her eyes filled with fear as she started to wave her arms. She couldn't breath.. She coudln't breath!? The fox lunged forward in confusion; this human was so weak... And yet.. He had singled her out fro all the others when he first met her...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

" Vodka.." Nanami smirked as the bartender shook his head and handed it to her; Tomeo snorted. This girl was unbelieveable. What in the world was she thinking? Vodka on a cold night? It woudl warm her up that was for sure..

The fox laughed as he lifted his sake to his mouth; he asked the tender to surprise him but he hised in shock when he tasted the thick taste of vodka as well. Tomoe nearly choked in shock as Nanami snorted and took a sip of her drink.

She laughed as Tomoe shook his head, " Being brave?"

" I'm paying for it.." Nanami smirked as Tomoe laughed slightly. She was so weird.. and her eyes were amazing. He sipped hsi drink adn looked at her,

" So Why are you out of the street?" He looked at over his glass before sitting it down and blinking at the buuzz he got. He watched he shrug her shoulder and flip her hair a bit; Ha... Beautiful. She was lovely for a human; he smiled a bit before biting his lip and looking away.

The girl sighed, " I got kicked out of my house of late and Was trying to find my apartment.. That I rented over the interenet." She huffed out a breath and Tomoe laughed,

" Idiot.." He chuckled before she playfully hit his arm.

" What about you? Why are you out here?" She zipped her drink and blinked at how strong it was; Tomoe almost laughed at her for being so niav to getting something so strong and overbearing.

Tomoe sighed and sat it down before grimacing, " My father wanted me to get the fod for this wekk but the market I went to didn't hold anything of high quality. So I was going to go to the one in the town over." He smirked knowing full well he was sitting here with her. It had been a long time sice he had talked to a girl or anything like that; He had always been busy and this is just what he needed to relax..

Or so he thought.

Apparently someone didn't know how to hold her liqiour at all; which made Tomoe snort when she poked at his shoulder and let her words slur about. He drank the rest of his drink and litterally got anothr one while Nanami swirled in her seat.

Oh She was drunk.. and Tomoe was so getting there.

He drank some more of his drink; the ice clanking in the cup. Then he looked at Nanami and coughed on his own strong drink. She laughed at his look and he blinked at how she started to look more and more beautiful by the second...

Or he was just loosing his self of dignity. Nanami stood up and wobbled a bit before Tomoe blinked and followed her out the door. He winced as she opened the glass doors and pushed her way out; He followed closely behind as to make sure she didn't fall over.

Then he was shcoked as she turned gripped his hamashita and pulled his closely, and he meant cloesly, to her. He breathed out as the late night fogged his breath and he wondered, in his drunken state, what she was doing.

She looked up at him and their foggy breaths miggled; her grip tightened on his hakama and they both leaned in.. The thought of anything slipped Tomoe's mind as their lips connected, and both teens moaned into the kiss. Their drunken minds working to slowly for their bodies movements.

Tomoe almost doubled when she licked at his mouth but she then pulled away to quickly. His heart was throbbing so loudly he could hear it in his ears; and it was pleasant to hear it... Then the girl looked at him and smiled before sighing,

" Help me find my apartment.." She looked at him with pouty eyes and he breathed in; her eyes were beautiful and he slowly nodded. Not seeing the harm in it..

Oh if only he knew..

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

" Nanami?" Tomoe looked at her as she waved her arms about; it was as if she was asking for something but nothing was oming out of her mouth. Tomoe didn't know why but he flipped; He looked arond and started to go through her medical cabnit; he held up things as she shook her head; clearly she was choking and Tomoe was panicking. Then he held up an inhailer and she started to wave him over.

He nearly sighed in releif as he grabbed the inhailer, fixed the medicine in the bottom and then sat down with the girl; He sat behind her and handed the device to her; she grabbed it and started to breath in its chemical medicine, all the while Tomoe pulled her over to him.

He puled her t his stomach and he lifted her shirt to reveil her lower back before gently rubbing the bare skin. The girl gasped as he did so and shivered; she shrunk away from his hand only a little before he breathed on it to make it warm.

Then he rubbed her back again and helped her sit up so that she could get the medicine in her system. The girl gladly accepcted the feeling but her stomach was still turning and making her cringe... Tomoe didn't know what he was doing; comforting her like this.. When her hair moved he saw the mate mark and it made him want to comfort her more.

It was like a contract that he wasn't sure he wanted...

His clawed hand brushed across her skin; making him look away in confusion. The memoires of her were there but so fussy; given that he had a lot of alcohol that night, and so did she.

Now they were both paying for this more then they wanted to.

Tomoe breathed out; his breath hitting her neck and making her shiver; he felt her body tremble and his hand almost paused as he stroked her. He winced and gently pulled her shirt over her mate mark; he coudln't look at it. It would only hurt her if he attacked her...

She sighed and he noticed she looked tired; But he coudln't get close.. He coudln't show her care. How could he? He was just as scraed as her. The fox pulled her shirt back down and stood up; when he did his eyes caught something on the counter.

He picked it up and blinked at the positive screen, " What is this?"

Nanami looked up and breathed slowly, " Advanced pregnancy test; I know I am pregnant but it tells me if the baby is healthy; and if I am.." She stood a bit and wobbled as Tomoe stared at it.

"Why is it possitive and yet in the yellow?" Tomoe turned it in his hand and tried to read the back but failed miserably. Thats when Nanami winced,  
" I could improve my health a little.."

Tomoe froze; he didn't know why but he almost dropped the tester. He didn't know why; she was human... But after sleeping with her by his side? After feeling her warmth and having her to cuddle up to him? Even though it was only maybe twice... He couldn't let go of that warmth so easily. After he was with her that night the month without her was hard.. He didn't know how or why he couldn't sleep without her beside him. He had heard that it was hard to sleep alone once you found your mate.. He didn't think that was true... until he lost all that sleep until she showed up at the shrine.

He looked at the stick again and paused, " How does this work?" He looked at it and Nanami gave him a blank, emotionless stare.  
" You pee on it.."

Tomoe eyes grew wide, " EH!?" He dropped the test and gagged..

* * *

Sobo looked at Mikage and paused, " WHat do you think of all of this?"

Mikage paused and looked up from his prayers; he had been busy lately but this was a big shock for them all. Nanami was a month pregnant and they were all shocked to think that Tomoe could have pulled something like that.

He was supposed to be shopping...

Mikage chuckled to himself as he saw Tomoe walk out of the bathroom and then hand Nanami Inari's specail tea. He could of sworn he saw worry in the teens eyes and he Couldn't help but smile...

Maybe this would work out?

* * *

Tomoe groaned and looked down at the lists of things that were SUPPOSED to make Nanami more healthy. To be truthful this was proving to be more and more difficult.

" What the crap? Why is she not allowed to eat prawns!?" Tomoe cursed out into the wind and rolled his eyes as he started to go through the market place; looking for the right incredients. It was getting to difficult...

He didn't know what pregnant woman ate! He hardly understood what was going on and how this all happened anyway! Inari had to explain it to him several times.. Those were the worst several times of his life.

" TOMOE!" A familirar voice called making Tomoe twitch. he turned to see Nanami running towards him waving her arms about. He rolled his eyes; she was supoosed to be in the bathroom and it took her forever so he left her behind...

He grunted as she stumbled forwards; catching up with him and then slowling down.

" What took you so long?" He swore out; he didn't really care. His grandmother was making him go through this; he didn't want a baby! Not now ,not ever! He was going to be a terrible father and he already knew it. He was cursing to himself as she glared at him for his tone of voice.

" I was peeing.. Like a normal person."

" It took you twenty minutes to so call, Pee.' Tomoe swore out as they walked. He stopped at a booth and Nanami rolled her eyes,

" I'm pregnant.. Remember? Or do I have to explain everything that got me this way?!" She screeched at the fox making him shiver; no he did not want to listen to her explain it as well. To be honest if he heard it again he would puke.. He was only a teenager and he didn't even know how to get by with this situation.

He stayed silent as they walked; he didn't know what to do. This was simular to when they first met.. walking like this. He sighed as he trailed off in thought; not really meaning for his hand to touch hers as they walked. He shivered and jerked his hand back in embarrassment...

Strange..

He looked forward blankly; not thinking until a grandmother tapped Nanami's shoulder and winced. Both teens looked at her before she blushed and breathed out,

" Ma'am.."

Nanami blinked and looked at her; she smiled and nodded before the woman winced, " Your bleeding..."

Thats when Tomoe felt himself remove his hoari and cover Nanami with it; he didn't know why but he did. He thanked to old woman and Nanami whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes from ebarrassment. They were in public for the love of everything!

Tomoe didn't know wither he should feel bad for her or appalled. The smell of blood was strong but then again he was a yokai. He winced as Nanami stood there before he opened his mouth and furrowed his brow,

" Are you supposed to be bleeding like that?"

Nanami looked at him red faced and he mentally cursed to himself. He didn't mean for that to sound wrong in any way. It was just that humans were staring and he wondered if it was bad or just a sign she was pregnant.'

Nanami blushed, " I don't see why you care; When I have this baby I'll be raising it on my own.. When are you going to tell me you want me out?"

Her eyes watered with tears and Tomoe's breath hitched.. It wasn't like that exactly..

They both stared at each other; both unable to answer each other for the life of them. Both not knowing why they couldn't answer.. Both of them confused as to why they had chosen each other.

Nanami looked away from him, " The bleeding will stop just buy the food already.." She glared ahead and Tomoe paused...

Why did he have a feeling that things were going to get stranger between them? Why did he have a feeling that things were going to change? Why was it that the bleeding was scaring him? Why was he caring for all this mess!?

Why did he feel like this... Towards a stranger?


	5. Whats Wrong With Me?

_**5\. Whats Wrong With Me?**_

* * *

'Psst...Psst..."

Tomoe moaned and winced as his eyes opened; the bright light from his room evaded his vision and made him hiss in pain. He wasn't expecting his eyes to meet someone elses though. He blinked in shock when he saw her.

.

.

.

In his room..

" What are you doing?" Tomoe moaned and shifted as he propped his body up on his elbows; he arched his brow when he looked at her and then paused. She looked green again; and she was wearing a cute pink tank top with white lace on the bodace... What the crap? He blinked as he sat up all the way; making their heads hit.

Nanami yelped and then pouted leaving Tomoe to blink. His eyes grew wide until she started to cry; stinking cry! He paused and then looked around in confusion. When he looked at Her he blinked and she stopped crying right away.

" Why are you in my room?" Tomoe groaned out and pulled his pillow close to his head. She looked at him and then stared for a second. Her look darkened and Tomoe backed up a bit as she smiled,

"Sobo said to get up." She stood up and smiled slighly before pausing, Her smile turned evil, " Now." She smirked out before turning, glaring and stomping out of the room.

Tomoe blinked, Well that was a creepy way to wake up. He groaned and lifted himself up before tugging at his sleeve and pulling it back up on his shoulder. He sighed heavily before getting up and making his futon.

Then he stretched and walked to the kitchen; got some tea and picked up the note that his father had left for him.

' Wash laundry.'

Tomoe ground his teeth and slightly drank his tea before leaning against the counter and reading the rest of the chores. He read it to himself mentally before sighing and dragging a hand through his silky white hair. He groaned slightly; Mikage hadn't looked at him in the eyes since they all found out about the baby.

He ground his teeth, That was an annoying night when he came home late... And now his father checked to make sure if he was in his room, Sneaking out impossible..  
The teen paused and then paused, That night was rather annoying.. but then again he didn't remember ALL of it per say.. That was the night he met Nanami...

* * *

 _ **FlashBack**_

* * *

" Someone decided to come home." A cold voice sounded out as the teen turned his head towards the ceiling and moaned; stupid floorboards and their squeaky appearance!

He smelled like alcohol and his clothes were a mess; his head was pounding and it was what? Four in the morning? Why was Mikage up at this time of night anyway? he winced, to be honest he hardly remembered what had happened the last few hours; everything was fuzzy and his head was pounding against the walls of his tender skull.

Where was he before this? He couldn't quite remember...

" Do you know how late it is?" Mikage stood from his seat and made his way towards the tipsy teen; he gagged when he smelt the alcohol.. and.. Purfume? The god paused and then realized the time,

" Where have you been and what have you been doing!?" Mikage gasped as Tomoe rubbed his head from his screaming. The god relaxed when he saw the teens pained expression so he went to get some tea and black coffee. Once he did he gave Tomoe some and made sure he sat down.

The white fox stripped off his haori and shivered lightly; The god saw a few red marks on his sons neck but nothing was said as the teen sipped the teen and ran a hand through his hair. He looked tired and yet his body was fully awake;

He winced at the strong tea and then looked at Mikage. His father was looking at him before Tomoe swallowed,

" I don't remember so don't ask.." Tomoe spat out and sipped the rest of his tea. He laid his head down and the table and it didn't surprise Mikage that he passed out from exhuastion. He sighed, havign a bad feeling that somethings happened that he wouldn't approve of.

The question was...

Where was the girl?

* * *

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Tomoe groaned as he collected as the laundry from the baskets and took them outside to the main river. He liked washing them naturally more then the washers, the washers hardly got out the stains...

The fox carried the clothes down and kneeled on his knees; he grabbed a few shirts and started to scrub them free from whatever smell or stains that had come apon them. He pulled out a pink blouse and noticed that the bottom of it had blood on it..

Tomoe paused, This was the shirt that Nanami was wearing to the market... He shrugged his shoulder and scrubbed it; trying to get the blood out but knowing it wasn't happening..

He huffed ut a breath and threw the shirt down before pulling out another shirt..He paused and then froze.. it was covered in blood too? Tomoe didn't know why but he stood quickly and stomped back to the shrine.

He froze at the door; the shirt still in his hand before sighing and sliding down the door in confusion. What was with him? He didn't want this baby.. and yet he was worried. He didn't want anybody to die; not anymore. Not because of him...or his mistake with Vodka and sake.

He breathed out slightly and looked out over the rising sun; it was beauitful.. And so lovely; but his chest was heavy. He didn't want to move..

He looked at the shirt and for some reason he felt like the smallest person around; he pulled his knees to his chest and breathed out. It came out shaky and he laid his head on his arms. He didn't want this baby but he also didn't want it to die..

He had always felt abandoned all his life and he didn't want the child to go through that too; so he woudl try... To protect this girl and the child; maybe things would turn out right, maybe.

Tomoe stood and walked into the shrine; he opened the door and blinked when he saw Nanami standing in front of him. He opened his mouth and held up her shirt but she held up her hands and nodded,

" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.." She sighed heavily and looked at him lightly before Tomoe paused. Her hair was messy brown and she had beautiful brown eyes.. Her smile was sweet and for some reason the memory of her smiling at him in the morning flashed through his memory.

This made the fox flush red as he huffed out a breath and looked away, " Shouldn't you get that checked out?" He looked down; his ears flattening to his head. He looked like an idiot in his opinion but Nanami coudln't help but smile. She paused as he fiddled with the bloody shirt and she blushed.

She yanked it away and then nodded slightly, " I set an appiontment for today, " She sighed and looked at him darkly, " You have to come with me."

Tomoe dropped the shirt and glared, " WHY!?"  
Nanami smiled lightly before huffing out a breath and turning her back ," Its in the Yokai world! TAKE ME!"

Tomoe felt himself wince as he shuddered at her scream; she gripped her stomach and winced out in severe pain. The fox felt himself grab her arm and he stopped her from falling. She looked at him and he sighed lightly before breathing..

"Fine; Just stop screaming like that." He winced and looked away; trying to think straight. Why had he said that so... Gently? And to her? He paused; their faces rather close unitl they looked away rather quickly.

Tomoe blinked; what was with him?

* * *

The doctor sighed as Nanami winced out; she could barely move and Tomoe was starting to feel guiltier and guiltier. He winced as The doctor nodded and pressed a little on her stomach; Nanami gasped out in pain and Tomoe felt himself grab the doctors wrist.

The yokai doctor looked at him and smiled before pulling hs hand back, " Just doing my job; and sadly this is in my job.." He wince

d and pulled out a clipboard, He looked tired and worn out. Nanami wondered why as Tomoe let go of the mans wrist and looked away from Nanami embarrassed.  
He didn't know what was going on; he hated showing emotions like this. It only got you into trouble. He didn't know why he thought this; but it was lodged into his mind on how much pain it caused..

" Mrs and Mr. Mikage..."  
" Um..." Nanami blushed, " We're not married..'

The man looked at Tomoe and Nanami and then nodded before clicking his pen and writing something down, " Mr. Mikage and Mizz Momozeno.. Even if your not married you are mates so you two should have the same last name now."

Tomoe and Nanami blinked in shock; they didn't think that the mate contract was the same as a marriage one, well close to one that is... Both teens blushed and looked away from each other in shock; The white haired fox winced as his head spun. He didn't like this...

He didn't sign up for this!

The man smiled and sighed before looking at Nanami and wincing, " Miss... You are on the verge of miscarriage." He tilted his head and Nanami froze. Tomoe saw something flash in her eyes and he didn't understand what it was. Until the doctor specified what he meant..

" The baby will die if you don't relax more; No more stress, Stop drinking so much Caffine. Do not eat any shell fish.." The man clicked somethign again and then handed Nanami a bottle of tablets, " This is for the miscarriage prevention. Humans don't have this type of medicine.. but your carrying a baby kitsune. So take these and calm down. They won't help if you don't.. and take prenadle vitamens as well..'

Nanami nodded and Tomoe watched closley; the doctor then looked at him and sighed, " Keep watch over her at night; miscarriages happen at all times.."

Tomoe paused and then blinked; his face burned until he choked and looked at the doctor. He opened his mouth and then swallowed, "We don't use the same room.." He sputtered in complete confusion.

The doctor blinked, " Shes your mate; its not against rules now..."

Tomoe blinked; why was he acting like they were married or something?! He swallowed and blinked in shock as Nanami sighed.

" You can sleep in the same room in seperate beds if that comforts you.." The doctor sighed, ' Just keep her close.'

Nanami blinked and then froze; Tomoe wasn't going to do that. He wasn't one to care; especailly about her or the baby. They were a mistake to him.. she was a mistake to him. She looked down and winced; it hurt once you realized it. It hurt so much...

She felt like a toy; a thing that you threw aside to the curv. It hurt; and she didn't know why.' Nanami paused and wiped at her eyes; competely unaware that Tomoe was watching silently...

He bit his lip and looked away; this was his mate for life. His partner.. He didn't know if he liked it but he couldn't stop it. Tomoe reached forward and took the pills in his hand.

These were supposed to help; that is if Nanami stayed calm and didn't get excited. He clenched them inhis hand as the doctor simissed Nanami and told her to keep herself still.

Soon they were walking home and Tomeo knew it was quite. Nothing was siad until Nanami huffed out a breath and looked at him, " Give me the medicine.."  
Thats when Tomeo stopped and looked at her; his cold violet eyes dug into her skin making her shiver and step back in shock,

" No.." He growld and then ran a hand through his hair," I am not going to; I'll be giving you the medicine each day and I'll make sure you swallow!" he stuffed the pills in his pocket and Nanami gaped at him.

" Why!?" She huffed, " You don't want this anyway!"

This made Tomoe wince as she got into his face; she glared and then swallowed, " You don't want this so stop acting. Thats a sick thing to do."

The fox didn't have anything to say; all he did was glare and hiss out his next words, " Woman.. Your not getting the medicine; not until I give it to you.'

And with That Nanami stared at him;as they both exchanged glares..

* * *

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG MAN!?" Mikage gasped as Tomoe pulled his futon into Nanami's oversized room. The fox looked at him and shrugged his shoulder before sighing,

" Teh doctor said to with her even at night." He dragged the bed into the room and sighed lightly befor elooking at the room; it smelled like her and yet he hated it. It brought back memoires that gave him a headache..

Plus he still had Nanami's pills in his pocket. He patted them lightly and bit his lip. If Mikage saw them he woudl question him about them; and he wasn't prepared for something like that. He chewed the inside of his lip and then fixed his futon on the oposite side of the room.

Nanami thought what he was doing was stupid and wrong but he didn't care.. and he didn't why he didn't care.. Tomoe growled under his breath as his father smiled slightly behind him.

This development was interesting...

Nanami walked in and looked at the arrangments; she looked uncomfortable but she said nothing as Tomoe bit his lip and fixed his hair out of his eyes. She glared at him but he said nothing..

She didn't understand, Why was he doing this? Why was he trying to help her? Did he pity her? She didn't need that.. Her father had doen enough of that and now she was on her own. Now she was with a yokai mate because of her immaturity. She ground her teeth but looked over at Tomoe.

He looked at her and stood before sighing and making his way towards the kitchen, " What do you want to eat? No shellfish." He groaned out as he walked into the kitchen with her on his heels.

Mikage followed but pasued when he saw how close she was to his son. He smiled lightly and left, chuckling to himself. Why was it that his son chose her? He knew there had to be a reason why.. He sighed and walked on..

Nanami on the other hand stared at Tomoe. He looked in the cabnit and pulled out some food that was made just for her; pregnancy food.. ew.. She sighed to herself and grabbed the beef jerky and Peanut butter out of the cabnit. Then she popped the cap and dipped the meat in before chewing..

Tomeo stared at her appalled but said nothing as he groaned, " No processed meat!" He went to grab her food but she glared and he quickly retracted his hand. He blinked in shock but said nothing..

She chewed some more and then paused; she didn't understand.. why was he doing all of this for her? It reminded her of the person she met.. the person that smiled and laughed freely. She smiled a bit and looked at him.

" Why are you doing all of this?"

Tomoe paused, holding some health food before looking away and shrugging his shoulders, " I have to try in some way.. right? This is our baby..." He mumbled the last words and winced, " You are the girl I saw on the street right?" He bit his lip and cut a package open before Nanami blinked..

She felt herself smile before she tugged at his sleeve. Tomoe looked at her; he didn't know why he was acting like this of late. It wasn't like him to look at someone like this; but then again. She was that girl with the beautiful bright, brown eyes.. From that night a month ago.

He swallowed and went to look away but she placed her hand on his shoulder and slid her fingers to his elbow. Even though it was through his sleeve he shivered at the touch; it made him angry really. He didn't want to feel this.. not at all; but she was here.

His one night stand was beside him and for some reason he didn't feel what he usually woudl feel. Lonilness, depression.. Hurting himself and not covering it up so Mikage didn't find out... This was something he didnt' think he deserved, not at all really...

His past was all but a blurr but he knew one thing; and that one thing was that his hands did not; and could not, hold a baby... Because they were tainted with blood.  
He was ony a teenager really; but if Nanami foudn out about his past, about his bloody tormoil; the baby and her woudl leave. Even though the baby was going to be a kitsune... The teenager winced when she patted his arm again..

Not expecting for him to turn his head and blink as their faces got to close for comfort. He blinked in confusion as thoughts treaded through his mind like men going to battle; he didn't know what was going on.. But.. His heart was beating to harshly for him to think.

" Fool... " Tomeo mumbled, ' What are you doing? I have to cook-"

He paused as her lips grazed his and he winced against her lips; what was she doing? They were already in a mess.. but.. She looked at him and sighed before whispering his name lke silk. He shivered as he got a chill and they lips pulled away only for a second..

" Kiss me please." Nanami sighed out and Tomoe felt himself wince, he saw the mark that siginifed her as his and it only made him lean in even more. He didn't know what was going on; but his ears flattened as she titled her head to the side..

Tomoe felt his face burn in realization and want.. He didn't know what was wrong with him; but this was... So...

Their lips grazed again and Tomoe felt himself sigh a little; but it made him guilty. I think that he was treating her like trash and she was still going to kiss him? He didn't understand.. but it did hit him when their lips moved against each other, slightly pulling and pressed...

Tomoe felt himself wince, what was going on.. What? He nearly panicked as she bit down on his lower lip, making his eyes snap open in shock; What? What was going on? The kiss was sweet and tender until she nipped at his lip. He blinked and he quickly gasped as her fingers touhced the corners of his ears. Tomoe maoned against her mouth; not wanting to but doing do anyway. She sucked and his breath hitched; he coudln't be kissing her like this..

She was a human, and he was a yoaki. That wasn't taboo; and wrong, and yet she was holding his child. He didn't know what to do about that; there was nothing he could do but pull away...

He pulled away in shock; his heart pounding. What was wrong with him? He backed up a bit in shock but his mouth was still tiggling; still wanting to kiss her, But he couldn't.. How could he?

They both looked at each other and Nanami seemed to snap out of her daze; they both blinked and then backed up rather quickly. Tomoe's heart was pounding in shock and excitment. No, Noo... NO! He wasn't going to act like this.. even if she was his mate. He wasn't!

He looked away and paused, " Um.. Dinner?"

" Um Y-Yeah!" Nanami swallowed and touched her mouth before walking towards the door and sighing, " I'm not hungry! Eat without me!" She took off into the hallway and Tomoe blinked.

He cursed under his breath and leaned over the sink in confusion; what was wrong with him? WHAT!? She was just a mistake.. and so was that baby. He winced and turned towards the stove. He needed to think straighter.. but how was he going to do that?

How?'

* * *

" Hum.." A woman sighed and flicked her hair before sighing to herself, " There is something wrong in the air; as if something is going on. As if something is leaking out of Mikage shrine.." She chuckled to herself, her lips dripping with mryth as she sighed and looked up at her plum blossoms..

" Mizuki." She paused and then smiled, " Lets visit Mikage." She smiled at the white haired familiar, who was at the time pulling weeds beside her. He looked up, his emerald green eyes staring up at her boredly. He hated Mikage Shrine; and that was for one reason.. and one reason only.

Tomoe...


	6. YOU DID WHAT?

_**6\. YOU DID WHAT!?**_

* * *

Mikage twitched as Lady Yonomori sat at the table across from him. She was smiling in a cheery manner that confused the god. Why did it confuse him? He had't talked to Yonomori since three months before that when Tomoe and Mizuki caused a blood bath in the courtyard.

Inari had to clean Tomoe's wounds while Mikage had to wash the grass off; Mizuki was broken in a few places and Yonomori had vowed never to come back to, ' Mikages sorry excuse for a shrine' But now she was here and Mikage had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It grew worse when Nanami walked in and was fussing about something very.. -Personal-

" Tomoe is saying I kick in my sleep while he was on the other side of the- Oh Hi!" Nanami looked at the goddess and bowed. She smiled a cute little girl smile, that it until Tomoe came in and started glaring about how his side was now, forever brusied.

He was rubbing his side; but he was ready for the day; unlike Nanami. She was wearing cute bunny shorts while her hair was pulled to the side in a messy ponytail. He looked tired, as if he coudln't sleep with her in the room. Mikage chuckled at that one. He wondered what happened to them when they were alone in the kitchen.  
Nanami on the other hand looked like she slept a ton, unlike Tomoe who had probably stayed up all night reading. He swore that boy needed to rest more; but apparently he got enough of that..

The god sighed as Yonomori stared at Nanami blankly, " Who are you?"

The girl blinked and then looked at Mikage before smiling, " Nanami, My name is Nanami." She smiled and the young blond giggled in response,

" Your so cute dear! Why are you in a shrine with all these aweful men? I'm sure you'd like female company, right?" She smiled but the girl shook her head. She looked slightly embarrassed as she opened her mouth. Mikage was praying that she stayed quite but it looked like the secret was going to be out soon.

Until Tomoe slapped a hand over Nanami's mouth and sent her a glare that could freeze all of Japan over. Nanami gulped under his hand before he chuckled with his fake Familair act,

" Thsi is true but we promising we woudl look after her. You see her mother will be back soon and she ONLY trust Mikage." He smiled fakley and Mikage was surprised that Yonomori bought it. She smiled and nodded,

" That sounds completely reasonable. " She looked over at Mikage and sighed, : Now tell me. You have such a pretty light around the shrine.. and that girl; Even she seems to be glowing." She smiled not know ing that her compliment made Nanami blush and turn red to the core.

Tomoe looked at her blankly and huffed, " She looks like she got hit by a bus." He spat out leaving Nanami to glare at him,

" You would like that wouldn't you?" She got in his face and he smirked,

" Oh You have no idea.." They both glared at each other until Mikage cleared his throat. He really wished these to would leave each other alone but right now they coudln't stop screaming at each other; But Mikage did notice that Tomoe had been fidgety last night at dinner.. and he didn't eat much.

He sighed heavily as they drank their tea and Tomoe and Nanami stormed to another room to argue. Even Mizuki looked a bit appalled, but to him it was nothing for Tomoe. Now he had a human following him around, an atrractive human. Mizuki sighed as he got up, excused himself and walked out to the shrine's courtyard.

He wasn't expecting the door to be opened and for him to see a fox and girl talking in a heated argument on the porch...

* * *

Tomoe glared at her; he was mad, no.. He was seething! What was this girl thinking? What had he done? He wasn't ready to look her in the eye from last night; She didn't eat and maybe that was why she wasn't puking.

But he couldn't sleep at all last night; it felt like one of those arranged marriages.. Even though he was sleeping on one side of the room and she was sleeping on the other. He had gotten up to cover her up since she kicked off her blankets; but he had gotten kicked in serveral spots.. one he didn't want to mention.

He grimaced at the memory but stood his ground and let his teeth grind. He would not think about it; he just didn't think this baby woudl ever have siblings, not that he was planning on it AT ALL.

He was already stuck with this idiot and now he had to deal with the thoughts of a baby yokai. He didn't know what to do; He was left alone at the raw age of six. When he found hsi father he was shocked to the bitter core, and he meant bitter. He wanted nothing more but to hurt the man.. but that all changed somewhere down the road.

Now?

He had a mate; and it was twisting his stomach everynight. He didn't want to have a mate; he never planned on having on, and not this soon in his life. He was stil so very young. He wasn't ready for a mate or a baby. It was a two in one thing that he had not prepared for.

" I dont know what your thinking but stop spacing out and listen to me scream at you!" Nanami pouted making Tomoe jerk out of his thoughts. He bit his lip and huffed out a breath; until his ears caught a sound. It was like a crack of a twig, adn the crunch of the grass. The sound of the dirt shifting..  
Someone was watching them.

He cursed to himself and then looked at the girl with the messy hair in front of him. She was jabbering about sharing a room and he knew whoever was watching woudl get an ear full. So he had to do something quick.

This made his body react to quickly as he jerked her against his chest and started to pat her back, she squrimed against him but he slapped her head making her gasp, " Hold still; Someones peeping on our time together." He grunted hating his own words.

" We aren't doing anything Idiot! The thing I'm doing is screaming at you. I wanted to do so ever since he treated me like trash. You act like the world doesn't matter but it does.. I matter; this ba-" Tomoe cut her off as he pressed her back against his chest.

She screamed and hit at him but he held his ground; she even gouged his skin with her little nails. He had to admit she had spunk, but he wasn't going to let her go. It wouldn't be a good thing.. Especially if the perosn watching was looking for dirt on Tomoe. Something he had a lot of.

He groaned and winced as he held her tighter, He leaned his head down to whisper something but instead he looked at her neck. Tomoe froze,

What was he thinking in a time like this? What coudl he think? He had a plan but he didn't want to go through with it; The plan was to make it look like he was telling Nanami off; and then she would try to flirt.. but if he pushed her away it would save him and her from disgrace to the shrine and to the person who was so rudely watching them.

But when he looked down he froze, his teeth pinched at his tongue and he winced. She was his mate but he didn't want to accept it. He didn't want a mate yet but right now.. What he was looking at?  
Was his mate mark.

He nearly choked, He was unexperienced in things like this; but right now his teeth were baring and her skin looked inviting. The mark was defeinaly there for good; it was going to scar; but for Tomoe it wasn't even really fully healed.

He remembered biting her; but that was all...

The bite was harsh, even for him. He had never bite down so harshly. He didn't mean to hurt her at all; but he lost all control that first night.. He looked at the pale skin and the red marks that were still there. They were puncture wounds but they seemed to be dragged through her skin a little.

This made him wince, how hard did he bite her? Did he hurt her to badly? He winced as NAnami struggled against him, bringing him back to their current siutation. he winced and without warning himself or her?

His teeth bared and he bit down into his old mate mark; a soft moan escaped his mouth as he bite down; the mark was his.. she was his, and it was pleasing to think about but it also scared him. He didn't know what to do at all; he had claimed her when he was drunk and he didn't even know why.

The fox bite harder and the girl gasped at his conduct. She wasn't expecting this from him but he made it worse when he sucked and licked his mark over and over again. He moaned in embarrassment; his ears flattened but he didn't care.

What was going on was something he wasn't expecting.

He moaned and groaned out as her grip tightened on his hakama; but she didn't pull away which confused him. There was a gasp though; and something hit his head..

That gasp was from their little sky; ( That he had forgotten about ) And the thing that hit him was a rock. He yelped out and held his temple leaving Nanami to watch him as he pulled away and held his head.

Blood trinkled down his temple as he blinked and tried to regain focus; then Nanami was yanked backwards and for some reason Tomoe felt his temper flare up. He looked up and saw about three Mizukis' swirling about until his vision cleared and he saw the snake holding the girl protectivly.

" I should have known! What do you plan on doing?! HUH!? Assautling a human is a crime against the gods!" He hissed out, his snake like fangs bared in anger. Tomoe on the other hand was to busy wiping his blood away; when he did look up he looked murderous.

He wanted to say something stupid or cruel; but he didn't have the guts to at the moment. Why was it that he wanted to protect Nanami? She was just a one night stand.. Right? Or did he have a reason for chosing her? What could of been his choice? Why had he chosen her for all things?

He gripped his head and glared at Mizuki in hate;" Leave her alone. I was not assaulting her idiot!" He winced out as the snake scoffed at him,

"OH!? So what do you call biting her, huh? Her neck is bleeding and shes shaking!" He gripped her arm tighter as Tomoe's head shot up.

" Maybe she's shaking because she hardly know what type of person you are!" Tomoe's voice raised slightly and he heard the snake huff out a breath. He stepped forward and the snake let his snake wrap around Tomoe's arm. It hissed untill Tomoe, with no expression, ripped its stinkin head off. The animal choked and fell off his arm, shocking the snake.

Tomoe didn't know why he was proetcting her; but he had told himself that he was going to try to make this work; he wanted to help. It was mostly his fault she was carrying his child. Most of his life he never had a dad and he wondered why; now he knew and he didn't want a baby that he made, have to deal with such pain.

Even though he wasn't sure he wanted this baby anyway; He was only going to have one mate and that was her; wither he liked it or not. There had to be a reason ... right? Or had he waisted his only chance?  
" Let my mate go." Tomoe hissed out by accident; but he couldn't help it. His eyes were feral and his teeth were ready for blood.

But his words left Mizuki frozen, and the snake couldn't help but gag and shove Nanami away from him, He was sickened to think that she was his toy... She looked so innocent; but apparently the fox took that away,

" YOU DID WHAT!?" He hissed out as Nanami yelped and fell off the porch backwards, she fell on her back and yelped out in pain; this made Tomoe curse and send a glare at Mizuki. He ranked his claws over the snakes face and growled with skin splinted open and blood poured.

Mizuki gasped out in pain as Tomoe kneeled beside Nanami and tried to help her sit up.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Mizuki seethed out as the blood ran down his cheek and puddled under his chin; thats when Tomoe let the biggest mistake leave his mouth. It slipped but maybe it was because Nanami was holding her stomach and wincing in pain,

" YOU IDIOT! SHE'S PREGNANT!"

And that when it all broke loose...

* * *

Yonomori pointed at the teens as Inari started to check Nanami's pulse and other things while she gasped " WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S HAVING HIS BABY!?"

Tomoe felt his ears pin in pain; this woman was creaming way to loud and it was hurting his head more then he liked. He wanted to scream at her but sadly she was god. Right now he had to deal with the fact that Inari woudln't leave him alone about how and what Nanami hit when she fell.

" She fell on her butt." He replyed blankly making Nanami glare at him. She knew, that he knew.. That the doctor said she could miscarry; and right now she didn't doubt it was in the even higher risk factor now. Why? She was forced into a large jolt and it was very painful..

Inari was checking her but he seemed to be quite; when he finally looked up he sighed heavily and looked at Tomoe sternly,  
" She's to stressed. Why can't you get her past the first trimester without an accident?" The medical god sighed heavily before packing up a few things and looking over at Nanami,

" You need an ultrasound. Your supposed to take one really soon.. So I say set an early appointment."

The girl nodded and Tomoe felt himself wince; Inari had to seal up his mate mark so no infection happened. He told them they needed to do that themselves next time it happened. He also pointed to a scratch from Mizuki's hand earlier; saying that Pregnant woman should stay away from injury as much as they can.

He helped her but he said she needed to lay down for the rest of the day; which didn't suit well with Nanami at all. She pouted and for some reason Tomoe stared at her mouth. A pressence went through him to kiss her bottom lip and tell her to calm down.. but he coudln't move himself to do so.

Because it was just the mate contract..

It had to be, right? He ground his fangs and blushes when the girl looked at him with tear filled eyes; she looked down and away before swallowing, " Thank you; for taking up for me." She whispered the last part and the fox nodded before he looked over at Yonomori.

She was still screaming about how disgracful this was to the shrine; she said the baby woudl bring dishonor and Mikage was saying how he didn't care. It looked like Mikage was rasising his voice as well because he said that the woman would NOT talk about his grandchild in such a way.

The woman shook her head," You were always niave Mikage; Do you think she can even carry that baby? Shes a human! Yokai babies will be lost aroudn the fifth week; we all know this. Your son just got involved with the wrong girl." She shook her head before mikage galred.  
" Thats not what I see.. And so what if the baby doesn't live? I see something.."

" Shut up." Tomoe suddenly approached them. Nanami didn't hear them because she was too focused on having her blood drawn. This relieved Tomoe to some expetnt but something bothered him.  
Nanami was having birthing problems, " Are you saying." He glared, " That the baby could die?"  
Yonomori shook her head, " I'm saying it will! Yokai born from humans are rare; messing with a human was a mistake."

Tomoe stared at her before shaking his head, He was not going to let that happen. What could he do? Nanami was bleeding and in pain from time to time. He had to force a pill down her mouth this morning... with his finger. She had bit him and he had looked at her shocked.  
Her teeth indentions were still on his finger..

Tomoe shuddered but glared at the goddess. He huffed out a breath but said nothing. He didn't know what to do in a time like this. He was just a young teen with no head on his shoulders... He swallowed before Yonomori looked at him and winced,

" I'm sure you don't want this." She whispered out leaving Tomoe to stare at her in shock, " When the baby is born. I can take it off your hands if you wish. I can raise it as a familiar; this little baby ordeal won't be a bother. That is if the child lives past month two.' She looked at him and Mikage gasped at her offer.

Tomoe blinked, This was his chance to get rid of all hsi burdens. The child would be raised in a good household and loved; it would eat and be healthy. It would have clothes on its back and warm beds to sleep in..

But, What type of person would he be? To give anyway your own child just because your scared of what the furture holds? He couldn't do that; it wasn't right, Now even he woudl do something so cold and cruel.

The fox didn't know why but he stood and glared at the goddess, He knew this was disrespctful; but he wasn't a full familiar. He was also a son to a god.. No that hardly meant anything to her standing but he had to say something now.

So when the words slipped out he hoped she didn't curse him, " Get out." He seethed and glared at her; he saw red as she stared at his with owl like eyes. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her; and Mizuki got ticked too.

" HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT! AND SHE WAS TRYING TO TAKE YOUR MISTAKE OFF YOUR BLOOD COVERED HANDS!" Mizuki hissed out but Tomoe sent him a cold glare. The fox rooted on the spot as the fox gave him an evil smirk,

" I said to get out. This child may be a mistake; but ist MY mistake. Its MY respnibilty, and I will not let this baby be born without knowing who I am. Your the fool and disgusting person here; trying to separate a child from its true parents. " Tomoe cursed. He wasn't sure what he was saying but Yonomori pourted and nodded; She stood and ushered Mizuki to follow her.

" I see, " She pouted, A little disappointed that she couldn't have the baby if it survived, " Then We'll leave; but my offer still stands." She smiled lightly making Tomoe's fur bristle.

" Get out before I cuss you out." Tomoe glared at her darkly and the woman went rigid; she ran out with Mizuki in tow, slamming the shrine door. When she was gone Tomoe relaxed a bit before getting hit in the head.

He looked behind him expecting Mikage to scold him for being so blunt to a goddess; but instead his father winked and patted his head, rooting Tomoe to his spot. He blinked until he looked over at where Nanami was. She wasn't in the line of hearing for him so he walked over to her and kneeled down to look at her.

She hadn't heard the conversation because Inari had, with his doctor training, kept her ears full with medical advice.

Tomoe looked at her and felt her forehead with his wrists, he pouted slighly when he felt the fever radating into his skin. He didn't know why but he was worried.. and it was eating away at him. He sighed out and looked at her,

" Are you feeling well? " He looked at her with an unreadable expression before she looked at him with shaky eyes.

She then shook her head slowly and before Tomoe could think she lurched forward and emptied her stomach on his lap...

The fox gagged and hissed in shock and Mikage gasped. Ianri looked away and gagged while Nanami started to cry," I stained your pants.." She started to wail and Tomoe felt himself pat her head, dispite the warmth soaking into his clothes. He gagged and tried to hold his own lunch before glaring at Mikage and hissing,

" Why are you standing there? Get me something else to wear.." He made a disgusted look before Mikage nodded and ran off;

Thats when she threw up again and Tomoe stiffened,

" A BUCKET! GET A BLASTED BUCKET AS WELL!" HE wailed as it seeped into his clothes; making his gag as well.

'Oh Kami.. Help him.


	7. Fluffy Appendages?

_**7\. Fluffy Appendages!?**_

* * *

Nanami snuggled her pillow as Tomoe had his lamp on on the other side of the room, He had his back against the wall with a book open. He was reading and sitting on his futon as Nanami snuggled on her side of the room.

She yawned slightly and Tomoe looked up at her, he shook his head slightly as the young girl nodded off and fell to sleep.

His eyes twitched slightly and he smelled his sleeve, Thank god he got the smell out, now he was wearing clean clothes and he had to srub his spoiled ones for an hour or two. Tomoe sighed out and let his head hit the wall behind him. This room was big unlike his old one... He kind of missed his space.

Mikage still kept it there in case Tomoe needed it but the fox was now sleeping in the same room as Nanami, more for safety reasons. He put his book down and turned the light out before laying down on his futon and staring up at the roof.

He remembered training in this room, Always watching Mikage doing his god cleansing and writing prayers. He even taught Tomoe in this room.. And now his mate was sleeping in it. Tomoe winced out in the dark, the moon lighting up his features. His white hair fanned out around his and his ears perked at the sound of Nanami's even breaths.

He listened slightly and breathed in when the sound started to lure him to a dull sleep.. He yawned slightly. Even though they weren't in the same bed it wasn't the same when he was sleeping alone.. in fact it was easing him to a nice slumber.

It was relaxing to hear her breaths, not that he wanted to admit that to anyone; but he was slightly tired from the days events. He coduln't believe that Yonomori tried to..

Tomoe shook his head and snarled out in the dark, He wasn't going to let her take the baby that he made! It wasn't like he meant to get Nanami pregnant but this child was his and he was going to take care of it. Yonomori wasn't going to take the child away..

The child woudl wonder who its parents were one day, and Tomoe knew the pain of being abandoned. The fox sat up and hugged his knees as he looked at Nanami's sleeping figure at the other side of the room.

There had to be a reason that she was his mate right? There was no turning back and that meant they had to get used to each other in some way, right? The fox sighed out into the room, it was colder in the room but that was because Nanami was having hotflashes already..

The fox shuddered and pulled his blanket close as his ears pinned down, He was tired but for some reason he coudln't stop looking at her. Tomoe cursed to himself and shifted slightly as he laid back down. He had to control his mind and thoughts.

Tomoe stared up at the roof and bit his lip, Inari had made apiontment for them in the morning, Since Nanami fell she needed to be checked by a professional. If the baby died...

The fox grimaced, What would he do? He would be free from the burden and Nanami could go on her way, but... No child deserved to die, and for some reason he was scared, and he didn't know why! Tomoe winced out and pulled his covers close to him..

Tomorrow they had their first ultrasound. It was going to interesting to see. Tomoe bit his lip in confusion, What did a baby look like when it was in the person? The fox sighed out slighty as his body grew weak and he slowly fell asleep, he would know tomorrow...

Not that he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Tomoe rolled his eyes as Nanami swatted his head and huffed, They were walking into the doctors office and the fox was already ready to turn back. It was crowded, plus there was some yokai around that were spreading the rumors of, ' The great Tomoe FINALLY getting a Mate' This only made the fox grind his teeth.. And get embarrassed..

The teen sighed out as Nanami got signed in and they sat down in the waiting room, Tomoe tugged at his yukata and twirled his obi belt in boredom. Nanami rolled her eyes at his bored expression.

Did he have to act like that? Yeah she knew he didn't WANT this baby but he coudl show a little more intrest. She patted her belly, knowing she still had s month to go if she wanted the famous, ' Bump' The girl bit her lip but sighed.

She looked up and sighed out until she saw a toddler coming towards them. It was wobbling around on wobbly feet and it made Tomoe look up in shock. It was a little girl with pig tails. She was a yokai with a cat tail. The little girl looked up at Tomoe and then giggled and she clapped her baby like hands and twirled around.

Tomoe blinked and then looked around to see if the childs parents were close by, but sadly they weren't and the little girl twirled and collided into Tomoe's leg. The fox hissed slightly before she hugged him and giggled gleefully.

Nanami smiled as Tomoe's face spawned a light pink blush from the embarrassment of having someones kid cling to his leg. The little girl looked at him and then jumped off before running off into a tall man. The man chuckled and picked the little girl up before looking over at Tomoe and Nanami and nodding cheerfully. He had a cat tail too...

But it had stripes..

Nanami gasped and looked at Tomoe with glee, ' Theres Tiger yokai!?" She clapped her hands and Tomoe gave her a riggid, ' Duh' Look. She glared at him for the look until a nurse walked in and called out , ' Mikage'

Tomoe ground his teeth as he stood up and they both walked back, The nurse asked who he was and he got embarrassed when he had to say that he was the father. The nurse smiled and muttered something about the couples getting Younger and younger before leading them back.

When they got back into the main room the doctor welcomed them,

" Ah! " He smiled and sat on his desk, " How are you two? "

Nanami smiled, " Good.." She whispered, knowing that wasn't all the way true. The man smiled and then flipped through his clipboard, but sighing and looking up at the girl and her mate.

" I see you had a fall?" He smiled, ' We'll check that out now.' He stood and pulled out a pen before going to a door and opening it and motioning inside with his hand, " Please, I want both of you back there for this ultra sound." He smiled and Tomoe sighed out as Nanami clapped her hands and walked back.

Tomoe didn't know why she was so excited, What was so grand about seeing what the baby looked like? He wondered why they HAD to see it. The fox sighed out and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as Nanami sat down on the main chair like area. Tomoe arched his brow in confusion

Why was she in a chair? He paused when the doctor smiled and sat down before sighing, " Okay.. I need you to lift your shirt-"

" WHOA! WHAT!?" Tomoe gasped and the doctor looked at him shocked. Nanami looked at Tomoe confused and the doctor held a bottle of see through luqiud in his hand. He furrowed his brow and Tomoee instantly bit his lip and turned red in the face. Nanami laughed a bit to herself.

Tomoe was so jumpy and yet he was so cute too, She had learned something about him. Even in the short time she had known him..

Tomoe got embarrassed easily.

The girl smiled as Tomoe's ears pinned and he sat in the chari beside the bed. Nanami bit her lip, trying to stop from laughing harshly. She didn't understand, He could be so much like a jerk that no one would want to be around him and yet he had a slightly sweet side to him as well.

The girl sighed out as the doctor looked at her and smiled, Nanami lifted her shirt to under her bossom, reveiling her stomach. The doctor smiled, opened the bottle and squirted jelly like liquid on. Nanami gasped at the cold and the dctor winced,

" Sorry Its cold." He smiled, " Usualy its cold for yokai women too, so don't feel left out." He chuckled and then pointed at a screen, " You will be able to see the baby here. Now, " He pauses, " The baby is just developing, so it may not look like much. I'm also going to check the childs' health since you fell." He smiled and grabbed a monitor with a rounded end..

Then he started to rub it over Nanami's flat tummy before looking at the screen, " Okay.. We're looking for it.." He smiled and Tomoe looked at the screen in confusion..

All he saw was black and white everywhere and an occasional movement. He titled his head to the side with a blank look on his face before the doctor made an , ' Ah Ha!' Sound and then stopped slightly. Tomoe blinked... The man had stopped but all Tomoe saw was...

" Its not that blob is it?" Tomoe pointed to the monitor and the doctor blinked at the name Tomoe used. He choked on a laugh and then nodded.

" Yes, I told you the baby isn't really developed yet-'

" I made a blob!?" Tomoe gaped right before Nanami hit him hard across the head. He whined slightly and then glared at Nanami in annoyance as the doctor put together a development booklet. While he was doing so Tomoe glared at Nanami harshly.

" Stop hitting me woman!" he hissed and rubbed his head as she glared at him.

" Stop calling our baby a blob!" She fumed, " Its going to look alot like you and me so stop being so cruel!" She pouted and folded her arms as Tomoe glared at her.

" I'm only saying what I see! And I see a blob!" He ground out deserving another hit on the head.

" Its a healthy blob by god!" Nanami whimpered, Curse her homrones, They had been acting up lately and Tomoe found it strange; especailly at the moment when everything was aweful for him. Nanami started to sniff and Tomoe grew stiff at her water filled eyes.

Oh Crap.

Nanami covered her eyes and started to cry leaving Tomoe baffled and slightly guilty. He bit his lip in hate as he reached over and patted her back.. Nanami looked at him with tear stained eyes and he bit his lip in confusion. She looked.. so.. He swallowed and slowly, with hestitation..Moved his hand to her shirt and slipped it under to feel her stomach.

The girl looked at him shocked, given that she had pulled her shirt back over she stomach because she was so cold, She blinked as Tomoe sighed and closed his eyes..

He knew she was pregnant, it was there and if you were a yokai you could feel a soft warmth coming out of her stomach. He pasued for a moment before retracting his hand and biting his lip,

" Sorry..' He whispered only for Nanami to look at him and try to fight off her burning face. She reached forward and tugged at his hair, making him look at her. This baby was theirs.. and they had to learnt to get along ; or the baby would be better off somewhere else. Nanami was told she was marked as his.. And he was hers.

It sounded rather appealing to her for some reason, given that he could be such a jerk. He looked at her through his bangs and blinked as his eyes grew wide. She watched him closely and Tomoe felt his face burn for some odd reason..

 _'_ _There has to be a Reason He chose her to be his Mate'_

Tomoe blinked, his eyes grew wider before he jerked his head down and looked at the floor, his heart was pounding and his hands were shaky.. He wans't used to this feeling at all. It was pulsing through his veins and making him have a difficulty to swallow...

Thats when the doctor walked back in and handed Tomoe a phamplet. Tomoe stared at it before accepting it and flipping it open slightly , he stared at a few pictures before going red in the face.. He flipped to the last page and gaped at the time..

" Its going to be in there for nine months!?" Tomoe gasped and the man laughed slightly at the teens shocked and grossed out face.

"Yes.." He nodded , ' Then you two will have a bundle of joy with you. " He leaned back in his chair and smiled, " What do you two want the most? Girl or boy?" He smiled and Tomoe looked at the man in confusion..

Thats when Nanami sighed heavily and patted her stomach, ' My family has had all girls and nothing else. ' She pouted, " My mother said it was a family curse.." The brown haired girl sighed and the man nodded slightly. He looked at Tomoe, who was, at the time, still shocked by his question.

Tomoe paused and then sighed out, " I'm not sure yet." He held up his hands, " Whatever it will be it will be, right?" He coughed out dryly and Nanami gave him a blank expressioned face.

The doctor chuckled and nodded, " So you want it to be a surprise?" He smiled wamrly and nodded , ' Thats the best way to find out really." He smiled and stood before grabbing his clipboard,

" Okay Mrs, Mikage.."

Tomoe ground his teeth from the marrital name but he said nothing,

" Please answer these questions..' He smiled brightly and Nanami nodded.

Tomoe groaned silently, this was going to be a LONG dotcors trip, wasn't it?

* * *

Nanami smiled as Tomoe sat across from her in a small ice-cream parlor, it was a nice day given that Nanami was now waving her ultrasund picture around. Honestly no matter how many Times Tomoe looked at it? All he saw was a blob.. But then again the booklet, that he was now looking at, was very detailed on when the baby would start forming.

The good thing about the booklet was that it was for kitsune babies.. Tomoe stared at the baby like form on the picture and paused, The baby would have ears like his.. and a tail. He paused and smiled slightly, not really understanding why. Until he blinked and realized how small the thing was going to be.

This way him recoil and almost choke in shock, It was going to be so SMALL, and Tomoe coudl feel himself freeze up. He made something this small.. This thing was going to be there in seven months and now he was freaking out even more..

He coudln't hold something that small! What if he hurt it or broke it!? What if the kid hated him because Tomoe wasn't so sure at the time what to do with a baby? What if he found it as a waste of time and he didn't want the kid?! What if the kid didn't want him?

What if... He hurt it and there was no going back? He didn't know if he wanted the baby, and yet.. His heart was leaning towards it more than anything. Maybe he DID want this baby.. but it was scaring him because it was all so new to him?

Tomoe laid his head down on the table and let out a moan, catching Nanami's atenttion. She noticed his stressed feeling and she slowly let her hand descend on his head. The teens ears twitched as he slowly looked up at her, withhis head still on the table. He sighed out as her hair worked over his hair in a pat and for some reason she mouthed,

 _" Its going to be okay.. We're going to be okay."_

She smiled and Tomoe looked at her shocked but slightly stressed and teary. He was so scacred, he thought he was more scared then Nanami and she was the one having the baby. He was so scared that he felt more sick then she did.. he made this child and it was making him shake quiver.

" I..' He whispered, " I hope so.." He choked in fear as it road up in his chest. Crap! He was loosing his composure all because of thes girl in front of him, and because of the baby. Tomoe's ears flopped, thank god they were in a yokai ice-parlor. No one would come near them giving that Tomoe was so well known in certain things.. But he did hear a few rumors about him a human girl.

Which.. Was true..Sadly..

Nanami sighed and patted hsi head before standing up and looking at him, Tomoe blinked and looked up at her before the girl bit her lip and tugged at her hair,

" Tomoe.." She whispered, " Lets go look at Baby Stuff.." She pouted, " Please? You should always start early and the baby will need a crib and, and.." She started to tamble and Tomoe felt himself smile slightly..

This girl was so.. difficult and yet he couldn't get enough of her company, even her breathing helped him sleep. It was comforting to have her in the same room, and so close to him. He didn't undertsnad why though, but did he to know at the moment? Right now?

He wanted to be there for her.. Even though he was probably more scared then her. After all.. Yonomori said Yokai babies didn't make it past a certain time. This only panicked Tomoe.. At first he didn't want the baby, he wanted it to die but now he felt aweful that he had even thought that. This baby was going to alive..

He still wasn't sure he wanted it.. But he knew..

He wanted it to live..

Tomoe looked at Nanami and smiled at her rambling, when he had enough he held up his hands and sighed out, " Fine, Fine. Blockhead, close your mouth before the demon here try to put you out of your misery.' He sighed out and paid the bill before standing with her and walking out of the store.

" Should we got to a human baby store?" Nanami looked at Tomoe and then teen pasued. He wasn't sure...

" W-Well..' He paused and for some reason got embarrassed, " Do humans sell baby outfits with hole's in the bottoms?" He blushed and looked at Nanami. The girl looked at him confused before Tomoe dragged a hand down his face in exasperation,

" T-The baby..' Tomoe choked and chewed his lip, " Its.. Going to b-be a K-Kitsun-" He was suddenly cut off by a sqeal as Nanami went into a daze like trance.

" MY BABY IS GOING TO HAVE FLUFFY APENDAGES!?" She giggled and clapped her hands as Tomoe's ears pinned.. Oh god. She was one of THOSE girls. He dragged a hand through his hair and swallowed in confusion,

' A Yokai store it is.." He groaned out and ignored Nanami's tainted fantises..

 _Oh Kami why?_


	8. Problems Explode?

_**8\. Problems Explode..**_

* * *

Nanami looked through the racks of baby clothes as Tomoe stood in the background with his arms crossed. She looked frantic, and he was surprised she wasn't barfing or complaing about a headache.

But here he was watching her go through outfit, apon outfit. It was rather shocking, did all women shop like this? He wondered this as Nanami stopped and looked over her shoulder at the fox. He looked like he was in deep thought as she sighed and bit her lip.

Today it was a bit different between them, they seemed to be talking more then yelling, and Tomoe had asked to hold the ultrasound. When he did he had stared at it and then the booklet from the doctor, as if trying to figure out how the baby woudl form from his self declared, ' Blob'

Nanami on the other hand watched him closely, how she ever got stuck with a handsome guy she would never know; but he was sweet and kind, When he wanted to be. Plus just in that day she had seen a side to him that shocked her.

When they were at the ice-cream parlor he had laid his head down on the table and whimpered out. He looked stressed, his ears flopped and his white hair fanning about him. His clothes wrinkled slightly as if he was trying to stop fideting but failing miserably; And when he looked at her his eyes were filled with tears..

Tears that never slipped down or showed themselves, They were stuck on the brim of his beauitful violet eyes, but they never fell.. Becase if they had she would have gotten sick with worry. Why she didn't know.. But she wanted to make him smile again. So she patted his head and made him look at her.

She just wanted him to be okay, and she didn't know why. This was that jerk. That yokai that fumed at her and told her to leave, the teenager that was cold as ice and screamed at her for being pregnant. But..

He was also the guy on the street that she met, He had a kind side and he was handsome. She had leanered he could be smart and soft, but also stern and thoughtful. He was so harsh and cruel and yet, he had a side to him that hardly anyone saw.. She liked that side.

He had a wonderful smile.. when he chose to show it.

Nanami smiled to herself as she searched some more throughthe racks and came across a white striped sleeper. It was white with little yellow stripes, and it had cute little giraffe heads on the feet. It was perfect, plus it had built on mittens , just for clawed babies. Tomoe told her that the baby woudl have '' Appendages'' So that meant the baby would have claws too.

She pulled it out and smiled, She didn't know what she was having, Girl or boy.. she didnt care. This little outfit had yellow on it so it had to match both genders... Nanami turned around and walked over to Tomoe with a childish like grin,

" I really like this one." She showed him the cloth and Tomoe grunted.

Tomoe stared at the sleeper and sighed out heavily, Girl and their tastes. He did have to agree it woudl fit for a child, but he wasn't expecting it. Plus it only reminded him of how small the child was going to be... he swallowed as he lifted his hand to touch the fabric.

He was trying to swallow the fact that a little one was on the way, but it was hard. He had been the fox demon with swords and fox-fires; now he was going to be a daddy. It was scary, but he had made up his mind that the baby would always be safe in his care.

: The color is perfect for both genders." Nnaami smiled slightly and Tomoe looked at her cloely. This human was different than the other human he had met. She was headstrong and feisty, not caring to slap him without a second notice..

Tomoe felt the cloth and blinked,for a human she could choose a nice piece of cloth. It as soft to the touch and it was kind of silky but also warm. he blinked in shock at it; the only thing that was offensive about it was the giraffes.

" What do you think?" Nanami cooed and stared at the cloth.

He liked the feel of it but he hated the design itself; But for some reason she was smiling at it... And his stomach was twitsing in a funny way again. In fact he felt kind of sick to the stomach, His face burned before he looked away slightly and shurgged his shoulder,

" I D-Don't know. Maybe.. Check the bottom. If it has a hole you can get it."

To be honest Tomoe was hoping and wishing that there wasn't a hole at all, but as Nanami flipped it over, she.. With little pride. Stuck her hand through the back of the sleeper and wigglered her finger through the hole.

Tomoe looked at her finger and his face turned ten shades of red before he grabbed the sleeper and blushed furiously, " F-Fine! J-Just stop doing that! Its disgracful!" The fox held the sleeper in his hands and Nanami gave him an innocent, ' What I do?' Look.

The fox ignored her and watched her pause, Tap her chin and then skip off towards who knows where. When she came back she held up a yellow blanket with a little orange fox in the corner. It was a bueatiful yellow and Tomoe wondered if she had an obsession or because she didn't know what the baby was going to be yet, Just like him.. He had no clue what the baby was to be.

He grabbed the blanket and sighed heavily as he glared at the girl, His mood changing dramaticly,

" Anything else?" He huffed and glared as he held the two items in his hands. The baby wouldn't be there for seven months, they didn't need to buy a closet worth of clothes-Yet. He gorund his teeth as he realized the time. Mikage was going to kill him, or send a search party out..

The brown haired girl looked at him and seemed to be thinking before smiled, " I have to go to the bathroom." She smiled and Tomoe's eye twitched.

" It took you that long to decide just in you needed to go?!" e hissed in a dire complaint. He didn't have time for all of this. He had to get back to the shrine and get to work, plus he had so work laundry sense Nanami came in the shrine and-

 _' Choose family over Work..'_

Tomoe froze for a minute, What was that voice? It sounded so natural to him, so normal and comforting. Why he didn't know but it made him calm down instantly; but the words shocked him and made him freeze up. Who had said that to him and why? He couldnt remember really.

The fox swallowed and looked at Nanami, who had started to ramble again, making expecting yokai mothers look at her as if she was a loony. Tomoe winced and put a hand over Nanami's mouth, shutting her up and making her glare at his rude action.

He sighed as his shoulders slumped and he looked at her directly before looking back around him, " Go to the bathroom and don't get eaten." He sighed out slightly before Nanami rolled her eyes and stomped off towards the ladies room.

Tomoe watched her leave before he looked aorund at the yokai woman and a few kids. Even a few men, they were all looking at him and Nanami. He ground his teeth; it was to supected. He was justa teen and he had a pregnant mate. It woudl spread quite a few rumors; but then again.. Given how he used to be and how his past was?

He wasn't to sure if they woudl try anything, but when Nanami was alone? he had to make sure they didn't try to make a move. He trusted his doctor but that was it, Right now Nanami was with child.. Two months pregnant and she was starting to smell like a carrying mother. Tomoe winced out as he looked around..

He didn't know why he was protecting her..

But he was pretty sure that deep down there was a reason.

* * *

Nanami rolled her eyes as she washed her hands and looked up at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy and she noticed she was a bit pale.. something she wanted to scream and complain about more then anything.

She pouted slightly, Tomoe was looking aroudn a lot before she went to the bathroom and she wondered why. The girl winced and ran a hand through her hair, ignoring the achy feeling she was feeling in her stomach. If she told Tomoe that she was in pain... Would he care ? Its not like he wnated this baby right?

But.. What if he did and he didn't tell her. Even if he wanted the baby it didnt mean he wanted her. But what if he wanted her but not the child? Nanami woudl never turn against her child for the pleasure of love, right?

The girl winced out, cursing to herself for making herself worried or anything else stupid. Nanami wahsed her hands again remembering something she had noticed in the stall earlier. The girl swallowed and pressed a hand to her abdomen.

" Please hang in there.." Nanami whispered out with a slightly tremor in her voice. Why? Because.. She saw a slight stain of blood, and it really made her panic.

She needed to rest or something right? She needed to rest.. She was comin gup on her fifth weak of having the baby in her; it was too bad that she didn't hear what Yonomori said when she was there...

 _Yokai babies usualy are lost by Human mama's at weak five..._

* * *

Mikage looked up from his paper when he saw Tomoe and Nanami walk in holding a plastic bag. He arched his brow before Tomoe sent him a small embarrassed glance that said, " don;t wanna talk about it.'

The god clucked his tongue and looked up at the time before sighing out, it was later then planned but apparently, do to the brand on the side of the bag? They went baby shopping. The giddy god broke into an excited smile as he stood up and pranced up to the teens.

Tomoe glared at him in embarrassent as the god looked into the bag and cooed at the yellow pieces of clothing, they were adorable! Plus the texture was so soft that the god was shocked.

The god looked at Tomoe, who was seething quietly. He wondered what got him so mad. What coudl it possibly be that was upsetting him already at this time of day? he looked tired until he was shocked that Tomoe, with a shy face, Pulled out a picture and showed it to the god.

Mikage fixed his glasses as he took the photo, He stared at it, " What is this?"

Nanami smiled as Tomoe started to hang up his haori, " Its the ultrasound, the picture of the baby?"

Mikage nodded slightly and started at the photo before titling his head to the side and shaking his head to the side, " Its not that blob right?"

Thats when Nanami stepped on his foot causing him to yelp and drop the picture. Then the pregnant woman picked the picture up and stomped off in a flurry of snot, tears and hatred towards the men around her.

Tomoe blinked and then looked at Mikage, who was, At that time holdinghis foot and crying slightly.

" Thats what I said.." Tomoe sighed out and the man shook his head as if trying to think straight. Nanami got gotten moody ever since she left the bathroom. It was starting to get on his nerves. The stupdi human was ticking him off..

Maybe he wasnt ready for this? He wnated the baby to live but that didnt mean he wanted the baby. Tomoe grunted to himself slightly in confusion.. His head hurt and he didnt feel to well..

Something was going to have to break the ice between him and Nanami or things weren't going to work out, But what coudl possibly break the icy atmosphere between them when it was obvious that they coudln't get along perfectly?

What could change that between them? Tomoe didn't know if he wanted it to change really, he never wanted to be blended with a human.. but it had happened. All because she broke his phone and made his attention be drawn to her beauitful eyes.

The teen paused for a minute but shook off the thought as he walked forward, not catching his father as the god pulled out the sleeper and cooed over the giraffes. when Tomoe got to a fair distance he walked into the kitchen and started to prepare the meal.

* * *

" Hamburgers.." Tomoe muttered and slightly looked down at the food he had cooked, he didnt know what brough him to cook them but for some reason it seemed right; but want annoyed him was that hamburgers were Nanami's favorite food. It was embarrassing to say the least but he would keep his mouth shut and keep looking forward.

He served them out on the table before Nanami walked in and spotted the food; her eyes grew big before they caught with the foxes. Tomoe blinked and looked away rather quickly, not knowing why or what was wrong with him exactly.

What was with him? he didn't know but he wasn't sure if he was well.. His stomach was sinking at each minute and his father was giggling uncontrlabbly at the annoyed him that the god coudln't shut up but really annoyed him was the fact that Nanami was quite. She had grimaced a few times and Tomoe wondered why..

What was wrong with her? She was eating and yet she was acting as if something was bothering her. Tomoe swallowed a bit and almost jekred up the table but he reframed himself as he sat down, not looking forward but looking down at his food.

Then Nanai finished, excused herself and left Tomoe to watch her walk out of the room. He bit his lip in confusion until his father elbowed his arm and wnked,

" You can't stop looking at her." He giggled and Tomeo felt heat go to his collar. He looked down and galred,

" T-Thats rediculious!" He huffed, it wasn't like that.. he just wanted to be sure she was okay. He wanted her to be okay. Why he had no idea, but it meant something to him which irritated him to some degree. The fox tinged pink before the god smirked,

" Be careful.. or you might have twins. " The god stood and skipped out of the room, " And We'll all know why!" He cooed and laughed as Tomoe turned completely red. THE IDIOT! He-He wasn't thinking anything of the sort! He was just wondering why Nanami was grimacing at the table, that was all!

The teen swore, He was going to clean the dishes and got to bed, simple. It was late and he was tired, He noticed that Nanmai had already turned in and he wondered why exactly. The fox chewed his lip but picked up the dishes. He didn't care about a low leveled human...

It was just the mate contract. Tomoe glared ahead and huffed out, he didn't love, and he didn't want to love.. it wasn't happeneing and he wasn't planning on giving in to love just because of a mate mark.

It Wasn't Happening..

* * *

 _ **Later on That Night..**_

* * *

Tomoe was panicked, Why? Why was he panicked and who was screaming out rather loudly? Because..

He had just gotten to sleep when Nanami woke up with a pain in her stomach. She had winced out and bit her lip in confusion.. She didn't know what was going on. Maybe because she didn't take her medicine? she wasn't sure..

But the girl panicked when she felt something warm on her leg.. She yanked her blanket back and almost screamed.. Blood was all over her leg and night shirt. Panic rose up in her chest s a loud scream came out of her mouth,

Tomoe who was on the other side of the room immedaitly jerked up and looked over in shock, he knew something had to be wrong. He knew a scream, and this one was of fear and terror. Oh god...

What if she lots the baby? Was this what the blood was for? She was so paniced as Tomeo rushed over. She had blood on her finger tips as he looked up at him and reached out, Tears ran down her face as she shook and Tomeo froze.

The smell of blood was strong and to him he almost threw up, But Tomoe kneeled down and let Nanami's arms wrap aroudn him, Her blood covered night shirt pressed into his hakama and the fox paniced.

He was shaking and he choked on his own breath. He wasn;t used to things like this! What was going on? He was freaking out.. He felt slightly sick to the stoamch as she held on to him with trembling hands..

And Then The door opened and Tomoe looked up at see the shocked face of his father.

" Call the doctor! Call Inari! JUST CALL SOMEONE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Tomoe choked out and held her close to him. He didn;t know what was wrong with him.. This emotion was starting to make him shiver and almost puke.

He didnt want this bay to die.. he may of not wanted it but he didn't want it to die. Tomoe was going to try and be there for it! This was his mate and she was screaming, and with each scream it tore a wall in him.. The contract was breaking him down and the fox soon started to panic himself.. he was shaking as the blood amount grew as her wials grew louder..

" CALL SOMEONE NOW!" Tomeo wialed out, He couldn't stop it.. He didnt know what was going on. He didn;t even want this baby but something him made him scream and hiss out in panic.

" MIKAGE PLEASE!" Tomoe choked out and Held Nanami close.

He didn't want His mate to die eiher.. If she died then Tomoe would be forever alone. Without his mate he woudl never mate again.. He would never know love or anything. He may of not loved Nanami but he wanted to somehow make it work. It was going to take time but ...

What was time if She was dead along with the product of when they mated? he didn't love her, He didnt even harbor feelings for her.. But .. Why was he..

Panicking?

" CALL SOMEONE! NOW!" Tomoe continued to scream.. even thoguh Mikage was already on it.

Someone had to come..

Because even though he didn't love Nanami or the baby? He...

 _Couldn't lose either of them.._

* * *

 _ **Yes Tomoe does NOT love her yet, or like her.. But he's getting there. And don't be mad because of this chappie! There is more still to come so don't scream! O.O**_

 _ **The Question is will you be able to survive the next Chapter? Did the baby survive? Or did it pass away? You guys will have to wait.. ' Smirks'**_


	9. The Contract Is Drawing Me Closer

_**9\. The Contract Is Drawing Me Closer..**_

* * *

" Tomoe please sit down, You'll wear yourself out."

The fox heard this in his subconscious but he wasn't paying attention. He didn't know why he was freaking out, panicking, overreacting. Maybe it was because by the time they got to this cursed yokai hospital that Nanami was pale and shivering..

That they took her back, looked at each other funny and told him to stay in the waiting room. Thi wasn't unnerving for him; it made him panic.. his hands shook; his tail was limp and his ears were flattened to his head in confusion and fear.

Why was he shaking? Why had he begged her not to die? Not to leave him? Was he that afraid of being alone? Was the contract that strong that he practically begged a stranger to stay with him?

He begged for the baby to live, for Nanami to be okay.. for someone to help them already. Now here he was covered in blood, it was soaked into his yukata, as he paced back and forth on the already worn carpet of a hospital.

This was so serious that not even Inari could handle it. It was to hard for the man and it made Tomoe panic, His heart was racing as Mikage looked up from a baby magazine and sighed as he sat it down. He stood up as Tomoe turned around and the teen bumped into him, crashing slightly in confusion.

The fox looked at with hurt playing on his features as Mikage gripped his shoulders and looked him in the eye,

" Tomoe.. Sit down. Your going to run yourself into the ground.' He whispered this out but the word binding was there, making the fox plop down in the floor by the waiting room chairs. He pulled his knees to his chest,

The waiting room was full of coughing and choking, sneezing and crying. Some old people in wheel chairs, hurt children with arm braces and nurses who walked around and helped whoever they could.

There was a few people who ran into the waiting rooms, screaming for answers. Tomoe wanted them to, but he was new to this all; He was so young. A teenager with no head on his shoulders, to be honest he was scared. He never meant to get her pregnant, a stranger, He didn't mean to make her his mate forever.

It just happened..

And now here he was worrying and not knowing why. He didn't love her, yeah sure when they first met he found her attractive and maybe he did, Lust after her; but that was all his affections let him feel.. Now he was a bit worried.

She was in there in pain, bleeding. Screw the baby... He just wanted her to live, She was his one and only mate. She was the first to touch his ears and tail, she was the first that made him wonder why he was the way he was.

They were still drunk that night, but he did remember talking to her in a slurred conversation after everything had settled down. It was a weird conversation, but it was nice for him. After that night he had trouble sleeping, there was that saying..

Once you sleep with your mate, its hard to sleep alone again.

Tomoe's ears flopped, that month she wasn't around was terrible, Only when he moved to her room had he been sleeping again. He didn't even know why really; this wasn't him or anything else of that matter! He didn't like her, but their contract was interesting in a way..

Tomoe sighed out and leaned his head back against one of the chairs while Mikage kept his eyes trained on the worried teen, Finally the god pushed his glasses up on his nose and sighed out before looked forward at Tomoe,

" Tomoe... Once this all settles." The god paused, " Are you guys going to do the fates tying ceromony?" He whispered out making Tomoe's ears flop in sudden realization. The tying fate ceromony. It wasn't a wedding, but it was close.

People came close for the ceromony dressed in their best tradtional wear, Then he had to wear some fancy get up while they had their hands lifted, held together and then the god of the shrine, which would be the foxes father, would then wrap a string around their hands and tie the red string...

It was embarrassing to say the least, it meant to never leave, it was a promise of marriage until they were old enough to do so. which meant it was engaging them until the wedding ties could be made. And now that Nanami was pregnant?

The ties would be strong and confused for the young fox. Tomoe fidgeted a bit before chewing his lip and looking down in embarrassment, he didn't want to talk about tying his fates just yet. It was kind of embarrassing to be talking about that with your father anyway...

That was something very personal... Besides he didn't think he wanted to do that with someone he didn't even have feelings towards! He bit his lip as bile rose up in his stomach, ignoring Mikage. The god saw this and sighed out from it...

"I'll ask at a better time, ' The man sighed and patted Tomoe's head with a sigh. The fox looked at him slightly, he didn't know what was wrong with him; but it was like his body was screaming and saying, ' No, NO! COME BACK!' It was making him feel sick and slightly pained.

Why? Maybe it was the blood that now turned cold on the front of his yukata? It was soaked to his skin, sticky and slightly slick. He gagged at the feeling of it all over him, seeping in and making his cringe from it all... It was from his chest down, soaked on his night yukata and down to his ankles, some on his skin. Making him choke from the smell...

His ears flopped as he looked at the clock, what was taking this man so long? He was so tired and slightly dozing; but he felt guilty for doing so... Mikage looked at his son and his guilty expression before sighing out. The time was passing by rather quickly, but it was also long...

Until a man came in, he was holding a clipboard and it took Mikage a long time to realize how much time really had passed. Tomoe was passed out on the floor, blood all over his clothes. He was breathing slowly as the doctor came in and cleared his throat,

" Tomoe-Mikage."

Mikage blinked and shook Tomoe awake, making Tomoe moan and groan from the sudden rude awaking. He was tired from sitting up almost all night, but he wasn't expecting to be awoken at this time. When he finally pryed his eyes opened he saw a man with a doctors coat standing and staring at him with a smile.

He thrust his hand forward and Tomoe shook it while rubbing the other with his sleeve.

" I'm doctor Whiet." He smiled, " I know its not Japanese but its mine. " He shook Tomoe hands as the fox slowly stood to his feet, he yawned behind his hand as the man sighed and cleared his throat.

" Now, I know your question, and I'm going to answer it; But please follow me." He smiled and Tomoe looked at Mikage worried. The god ushered him out and the fox groaned slightly in confusion. He followed the doctor back slightly, not really knowing where he was being led.

Was he being led to Nanami? Was she okay? Was the kid okay? He wasn't quite sure and this doctor wasn't telling him a thing which only ticked him off to some extent. The fox bit his lip as he was led into a room. It was a bit dark and there was a big scene with x-rays on them.

He arched his brow, not knowing where this was going or why this was happening at all. All he knew was he woke up, Nanami was screaming in pain and blood was everywhere. The doctor suddenly stopped and smiled,

"Okay Mr. Mikage.. We have good news... and we have bad. The good news it that the baby is okay." The doctor pointed the x-ray scene and then circled an area that looked like a stomach, and low and behold?

The blob was still there..

Tomoe blinked until the doctor chuckled from his forlorn look, He was staring at the spot with such relief.. and he didn't know why. He bit his lip as the doctor sighed,

" Now for the bad news, Your baby is fine.. you mate is not so great." This made Tomoe jerk his head towards the man in alarm. He didn't know why but he immediately opened his mouth in shock and slight panic,

" What do you mean?" He snapped out before the doctor could explain. This made the doctor sigh and look at his charts,

" We needs more milk in her diet, The baby will be needing it. What she eats the baby eats, Keep this in mind. Her body is slowly getting weaker." The man sighed, " BUT only because of the foods and things she's been eating. She's been in to much stress... but what surprises me?" The ma pointed at the x-ray once more.

" She said her family could only have One baby.' He sighed, " but her body is healthy enough to have many children without fail. She may be human... But." The doctor suddenly smiled, " She might be out of the majority that can have yoaki children. Congratz.." He smiled and Tomoe felt his heart lurch in relief and fear.

The baby was okay, but Nanami was weak because she wasn't watching it and she was worrying. Wasn't it the males good to worry at a time like this? So that the pregnant one could be calm and not fear or panic? He didn't know much about babies or women but he could at least try a bit harder... right?

The fox shifted slightly before the man looked at him , " Its best to avoid activity with your mate," This comment made Tomoe steam red but he said nothing, " And I have a small question. Have you started getting your sickness yet?"

This made Tomoe pause, He had NO clue what this guy was saying but he decided to go, ' huh? and let the man answer. His innocent and confused look made the doctor laugh before the man sighed,

" When kitsune males mate and get their mates pregnant? They have morning sickness even more then the female does. You both go through the same things.. Mood swings, aches and pains, and Puking.' The man blinked and Tomoe felt himself go pale.

" NO! " Tomoe suddenly burst out and the man started to laugh joyously,

" I take it that you haven't.. Well. Your mate is going into her five week sir." He smiled, You'll be getting sick maybe in the next week or so. " That's when the doctor wrote something down and then looked at Tomoe slightly.

" Do you want to see her?" The doctor whispered and Tomoe bit his lip.

Did he? She was his mate, but that wasn't by choice. It was a mistake really, a mistake he didn't mean to make. His teeth had been bared that night and he tore to hard.. it wasn't on purpose. She was his mate but did he have to see her?

He didn't want to see her and yet he did. He wanted to see her smile and move the hair out of her face so he could see her eyes. He wanted to see her face and laugh when she smiled at him, even though she was weak and he knew it. He wanted to smell her, to see her laugh..

But this was all the contract, right? The blooming contract he signed with his homornious desires. The way his teeth had hit her? They hurt from the memory and he almost whimpered from how sore they felt..

It took the fox a while before he looked up at the man and with shielded eyes nodded, he would see her. He didn't know what he would do, but when he saw her he hoped it flooded in. he would feel rather stupid if they just stared at each other and muttered , ' Get well soon you lazy git.' That would be horrible for, not only Mikage to see...but for the doctor as well.

The doctor smiled and lead him out of the room and down another long hallway. Screaming came from rooms and wails of children around, the maturnity ward... It made sense, it was said that babies were made and born on full moons, mostly because people got more risky on nights like this.

But for Tomoe?

This was the scariest part of the whole stinkin hospital.. he shuddered lightly until they turned and went into a room labeled, ' 275' Tomoe blinked when they walked in and he heard monitors..

It made him still, and shake slightly to see the girl that was his... Strapped to a bunch of tubes and wires. Her heart beat was being monitored, blood was dripping into her from a transfusion, and for some reason Tomoe knew why the man said he would get sick from time to time..

Why did he have to see her like this? And why did the contract have to make him feel so conflicted when he saw her. The doctor nodded towards her and he left the room, mostly to give Tomoe privacy.

She was asleep, and honestly the teen didn't know what to do. He was protecting her and the baby, even know he didn't know if he wanted either of them. Right now he felt... Sick.. And distorted.

The fox slowly walked to the side of the bed and sat down in confusion, the bed caved a bit as he sat down and looked down at her in confusion... Why was she breathing so lightly that she needed oxygen? Why did she need oxygen? He lifted his hand but froze up..

What did he do? Was he supposed to touch her? Or was to frail and breakable.. even for him? Tomoe fox let his hand suspend in mid-air; until the girl let her head fall against it. She whimpered slightly.. and her chaste lips brushed about his fingers. It made him quiver.. the chilly wind going down his spine and then letting blood rush to his cheeks.

What was wrong with him?

" T..o...m...e.." The girl whispered, it didn't even sound like his name, but he found himself stroking her pretty brown hair and smelling her scent. It smelt soft, like a summer breeze mixed with vanilla and other beautiful scents. It was comforting and he gently laid his ear on her heart to hear its soft beat..

The beat was beautiful.. just so beautiful. He didn't know why.. He had one as well but the sound wanted to make him fall asleep. He lifted his head, not wanting to stress her stomach or anything else of that manner..

" Hi.' He whispered, not knowing for sure why he did so; but it made him shiver when he eyes opened only a little. she smiled slightly, dispite being tired.. and he chewed his lip. How could she smile.. when she was in a place like this?

" T...o...m..oe." She whispered and the fox looked at her confused, he didn't understand. what was wrong with him? And why did he want to cry as if he would or could loose his best friend? He didn't know why as she smiled slightly.

" I'm w-watching...t...h.e... ..." She choked out and he blinked.

" Huh?" He whispered and brushed some hair out of her eyes. She only smiled and pointed a shaking hand towards a monitor. This made Tomoe look up and blink from seeing it.. the blob moved a little; and his heart nearly stopped.

He was shocked.. it moved. The blob moved, it was amazing but he felt slightly sick to the stomach. That thing was small but it would develop soon. He looked back at Nanami, noticing her soft hand had went limp in his own. He had a streak of panic go through him until he looked at her and saw her asleep from all her antiseptic.

He bit his lip and for some reason? He felt his eyes droop as well; he was tired and slightly uncomfortable in the position he was in. His head nearly toppled until he snapped out of it and with little care laid beside the girl on the small bed.. He wrapped his arm around her tursoe and buried his face into her neck, taking in her scent.

The girl whined slightly from the way he felt with her, and the way his white hair tickled her cheek and left her slightly comfrotable. He tightened his grip, but to hard.. just enough so that she was close to him, and they kept each other warm in the cold hospital room...

He looked at her neck and let his lips nip slightly in a soft kiss, enough to let his soft lips pull away from the moist touch..

" I dont understand.. He whispered, " Help me.. ' He whispered and let himself fall asleep with the girl by his side. It felt comfortable, it had been a while since she sleep beside him, and the last time was the only time he had slept with peace and control.

He really couldn't stand not having his mate close by; and it was conflicting but it was also so calming to know she was in his arms.. it made the blood rush to his face once more in a light blush as his mouth pulled from her neck.. and he drifted to sleep.

And they both fell into a deep sleep, given all the stress they had been through. Tomoe didn't understand.. He just wished he knew how much more stress he was going have to put up with.. and why he was starting to feel sick slightly himself.

he felt unease but at rest when he fell asleep. At rest that Nanami was safe and close, Not that he understood why.. and dis-ease because he himself didn't feel up to date at the time.

 _He wasn't feeling to well, about his health.. or this situation.._

* * *

 _ **Preview for the Next Chappie!**_

* * *

 _ **" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO ADD HANDYCAP ITEMS TO THE SHRINE!? SHE'S PREGNANT! BIG DEAL!" Tomoe fumed in shock when Inari informed him that slipping in the shower was a leading casue in forced miscarriages.**_

 _ **He didn't want to add anything to the shrine! It was worse enough that...**_

 _ **He was started to feel queazy himself...**_

 _ **Uh-Oh! The comedy Continues! XD Just wait till the yoaki mate has to deal with what his mate has to deal with! XD And lets not forget all the shrine proofing! Are you ready!? XD**_

 _ **Tomoe's not! XD**_


	10. Mating Sucks

_**10\. Mating sucks...**_

* * *

Tomoe jerked his head up to look Inari in the eye, why? They had just gotten home the other day, and even though Nanami was still a bit weak she was regaining her color; the fox didn't know what to think, and to be honest he wasn't sure if he should.

He didn't understand their contract, he didn't like her or love her; but she had his child in his tummy and he was watching her puke and ride out the morning sickness everyday. He was there of course to pat her back, but their wasn't much he could do.

He sighed out and sat at the table that morning, slightly disorinated.. Why? Well, there was a reason and he wasn't going to talk about it to anyone at the moment. He felt to sick to the stomahc today and he had no clue as to why. Maybe he ate something bad the day before, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to the other night after they came home from the hospital_**

* * *

Tomoe looked at Nanami as he helped her into a new futon, he had cleaned it up along with the shrine spirits and now she was weakly wanting sleep. To be honest he wanted to rest as well but he doubted he'd be able to, The fox sighed out as he laid down on his futon on the oposite side of the room.

He snuggled in the warm covers and closed his eyes, not even smoking his pipe from home exhausted he was, hospital beds sucked compared to what he was sleeping on now, they seemed to inflate and then deflat and then inflate again. He didn't understand this, it was like a blow up bed for those who were in pain? Yeah, that was real nice..

The fox yawned weakly and shuddered, to be honest he was a bit cold, Why? Because he had pulled that girl so close to him in the hospital that he didn't want to let her go. He didn't know why this was either, and then the baby monitor.. when he saw the blob move..

Tomoe swallowed and tried to push the human and her problems out of his mind. He didn't have time to worry, not anymore, he was far to tired and his body was aching in several hundred places to his utter annoyance.

The fox yawned until he heard a soft whispered into the night. He blinked and yanked his heavy eyes open before looking over at Nanami on the other side of the room, she moved weakly before turning her head to look at him,

" T-Tomoe?" She whispered weakly and he arched his brow as he sat up worried. He didn't know why he was worried for someone like her; to be honest he was tired and ususally would throw the person to the curse when he didn't feel like it was worth his time.

" What?" he whispered and yawned behind his hand. He ruffled his hair and looked at her, the doctor told him to watch her so if she was calling him it had to be important.. He looked at her before she winced,

" Can you..' She paused and bit her lip weakly. Her body was hurting and she wanted to cry, she was cold.. she just wanted some warmth at this time of need. She looked at him and his ears perked slightly as she swallowed, " Can you sleep with me?" she wispered.

Tomoe's eyes grew wide from the request and he swallowed harshly, thank god it was dark in the room because he felt his face burn untrolablly in shock. He bit his lip and looked at her weakly, he looked at his bed and then at the shivering girl that was across from him..

It took all his will power to crawl over and gently lower his body into the covers, He snuggled up to her and pulled her close, all the while letting his blush burn his skin. She suggled to him and smiled weakly,

" Thank you.. I was so cold." She whispered and he nodded slightly in response. He was kind of shocked when morning came, and he had found out that he was sleeping beside her like it wasn't a big deal.

He slept better then he ever had that night, and for some reason it was so comforting just to have her close to him. Now he got to have her close and he didnt' understand why this was a bit pleasing to his ears. He sighed out and cuddled her weakly before their door was yanked open and Mikage walked in,

" RISE AND SHINE MY LOVES!" He smiled, " Today I'm making breakfast!" He seemed to cheer but froze when he saw Tomoe glaring at him from NANAMI'S Bed. Mikage seemed to go rigid as he turned arodn rather quickly and swalowed harshly,

" Uh.. Erm, Sorry. I didn't walk in on anyting did I?" He squeaked whiel Tomoe's face went red from the thought. Sure they had done it before, but he didn't remember anything and he was drunk! So No! He wouldn't be doing that! Besides! He was fully clothed, what was wrong with this idiot!?

" N-NO!: Tomeo blushed while the man relaxed,

" Well get up then!" He cheered and skipped down the hall with a cheery expression. Tomoe felt his eye twitch, he was his father yeah. But he wanted to do nothing more then to kill him and hide the body at this moment..

Curse the man..

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Tomoe groaned and rolled his eyes, the idiot had actaully thought something so stupid, now his stomach really was twisting and turning dangerously within him!  
He just hoped that it wasn't the morning sickness that the doctor had so graciously informed him that he was going to have. He didn't think males had orning sickness as well, but apparently him being a fox yokai...

Tomoe chewed his lip but sighed out as he sipped his tea, Mikage was in the kitchen making food while Inari was reading a paper on baby awareness and pregnancy must. Tomoe was listening half heartily while Nanami was catching up on some more sleep.

The teen sighed out and sipped his tea, all the while whining slightly. He didnt know why he did, until his body reacted witha sharp pain in his stomach and lower back. He bit his lip in shock but he pushed it back and sipped some more tea as Inari sighed out and blinked,

" OH! I forget to tell you.' The god grinned weakly as Tomoe looked at him with an exhausted expression. The harvest god sighed out wekly before biting his lip, " I have ordered some things for you to install into the shrine." he smiled weakly before Tomoe mentally twitched.

He straightened his back and looked at him with narrowed eyes before breathing and letting his words flow, " Why exactly? Is it not fine the way it is?" he muttered weakly before Inari shook his head and swallowed.

" No, Not for a pregnant woman, we're men Tomoe, Well.. Two of are. Your just a hormoneal teen.' He sighed out but continued, " You have to handycap a few things. One is a shower grip." He muttered weakly, " Slipping in the shower is one of the main leading causes to misscarriage. " He muttered as Tomoe twitched slightly and looked at him with wide eyes,

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO HANDICAP THE SHRINE!? SHE'S PREGNANT! BIG DEAL!" Tomoe fumed in shock as he slammed his hands down on the table. He didn't even know HOW to install a shower grip! He didn't want to add anything to the shrine!

It was fien the way it was, at least in his eyes it was.

" Tomoe, preganancy is a big thing." Inari sighed out, " Plus you have to add lockers on the cabnits and drawers, when they baby is born and up and walking?" Inari arched his brow and sighed, " It will be very curious." He sighed out as Tomoe twitched and stood.

He opened his mouth to say something but instead he covered his mouth and gulped. Inari looked at him shocked before Tomoe ran to the bathroom, momenst later you heard a whine. Inari blinked before rushing in and seeing Tomoe holding his stomach and leaning against the wall.

" What just happened?" Inari blinked whiel Tomoe groaned and shook his head weakly, it only took Inari a few seconds to desipher it. He was a medic in foxes, when a male fox mated and got their mate pregnant? They had morning sickness as well... Sometimes worse then the female.

Bascailly?For foxes? Sometimes mating just plain old sucked! Tomoe whined slightly as Inari arched his brow and sighed out from the teens trembling form. He patted Tomoes back and whined when Tomoe got sick again, his ears pinned as the man sighed out,

" Kido.." Inari winced as Tomoe looked at him weakly,

" Morning Sickness." Inari winced out and Tomoe groaned..

Great, just great..Tomoe wiped his mouth with a shaky hand, he swallowed harshly and then gasped in pain from a cramp in his stomach. He bit his lip as Inari sighed out, oi.. He shook his head and went to go get some medicine while Tomoe bit his lip and leaned his head back against the wall.

He wanted to scream, and howl at why this had happened, but then again. This is what he got for drinking with some female he didn't know. Now she was his mate, and he was supposed to be taking care of her. But now to his dismay he was the one that was couching and whining about getting sick.

She had been getting sick earlier that day and he hoped it wasn't a reverse affect, one gets sick on one part of the day while the other had to suffer the rest of the hours, he hoped that wasn't the case but he had an unlucky feeling; given that the doctor said that when males started morning sickness it was worse then their mates in question.

This sucked, sake sucked, Mating sucked, His head was hurting him and he was panting for air after that. He then felt pain in his back and he groaned slightly. So this is what morning sickness was? He hated it..

Now he felt a bit more sorry for Nanami.. He groaned and covered his mouth,

 _Oh god why.._


	11. Shower Grips and Cold Showers

_**11\. Shower Grips and Cold Showers...**_

* * *

Tomoe had been to sick to think that night, in fact he was shocked by it all. His stomach was twisting and turning and it was driving him crazy.. When they finally turned in he found himself even more uncomfortable when Nanami asked him- with a pouty look- If he coudl sleep with her again.

He had gone stiff once again but he was to sick to argue as he laid beside her and snuggled down. He had turned his back on her in the big dance room while she kept her light on slightly and read a book or two about Yokai and pregnacies.

For Tomoe he found himself staring at the floor and biting his lip slightly that night, not knowing if he'd puke again or something. he traced the floor with his finger before sighing out and feeling Nanami lean on his arm.

His face flushed before he looked up to see her looking at him questionably. He glared and huffed as he tried to shrug her off, but that wasn't going to well since she held on and pouted slightly.

" Are you okay?" She whispered as Tomoe rolled his eyes and shook her away. He was just thinking, was that forbidden? The teen was not ready for a baby, now he really wished he had never drank with her that night..

He still had to get his phone fixed..

He shook his head and sighed out weakly, he knew she was expecting. She woudl shine sometimes, and she smelled like a pregnant woman. What made it worse was that it was his baby, and ever since the older times... he was the second most powerful demon out there.

And the thought was annoying and slightly scary. Why? Because even if he was touch in those things? He knew nothing about babies, espeically half breeds...He cheered his lip weakly and huffed.

" Are you not feeling well?" Nanami pouted but he only glared at her,

" Stay on your side of the bed.' He snapped and shoved her carefully over. Making sure not to hurt her stomach, When he did so Nanami blinked and stared at him shocked.. She wasn't expecting him to push her like that. Was he that mad that the baby was his?

Was he mad that the baby was his? Did he not want the baby? Was she going to be alone with a yokai child? It worried her and as her wonderful pregnancy hormones kicked in?

Tomoe regreted shoving her..

" W-Why are you being so mean." Nanami choked, her eyes welled up with over dramamitc tears. Tomeo on the other hand blinked and stared at her in shock.. he was NOT expecting that. Was this normal or.. Or what? he bit his lip as she sniffed.

" The baby is important, why can't you see that! Do you truly want to be a familair and thats all?" She sniffed, ' We don't have to be loves or anything, but at least be there for the baby.' She whined as Tomoe looked at her weakly.

Oi, She was good at this guilt trip thing, and it bothered him when she went off like this; Which he did not like since he wasn't even supposed to care about her opinion at all. The teen sighed out weakly and shook his head weakly.'

" I'm not feeling well.." He whispered out as he looked down and let his hair shade his eyes, ' I did not mean to make you cry... jsut get some sleep okay? I-It won't be healthy for the baby if you stay up all the time.' he muttered leaving Nanami to pause and look at him in shock.

She wasn't expecting Tomoe to say such things, in fact she coudln't believe what she had just heard; But like as soon as he said it? The sooner he turned his back on her and laid down, his ears flopped as he tried to fall asleep.'

Nanami on the other hand blinked and turned the light out, she laid down slightly and snuggled the pillow before staring up at the ceiling and then touching her stomach. There was no bump, but she coudl tell where her pelvis was starting to strtch. Which meant that the small and legendary baby bump would soon be seen.

She paused and smiled slightly before looking over at Tomoe slightly, her eyes traveled over him and she wasn't sure if he was alseep or not, But she didn't care as she scooted closer and nuzzled him. She buried her face in his shoulder blade and sighed out slightly, Falling alseep herself..

But she didn't catch Tomeo looking over his shoulder and piting his lip as he turned and looked her way, He pulled her face to his chest and nuzzled her slightly.. and fell asleep.. Not knowing what he was doing and not caring...'

* * *

" WHHHYYYY!" Nanami choked, " WHY TOMOE!" She choked as she heaved again and the fox who was in his uniform held her hair up and bit his lip. She threw up again and whined. She had taken the pill that Tomoe had FORCED her to take, and now she as having the daily wonder of morning sickness.

She didn't like this.. and she wanted to hit him where the sun didn't shine, just for pay back for getting her like this!

She puked again and whined when Inari poked his head in the door and sighed out weakly as he looked at Tomoe. Tomoe was just holding her hair up and sighing out as he ran his ther hand through his hair and tried to figure out what was going on.

The harvest god then sighed out and shook his head, letting his chest nut brown hair sway slightly as he bit his lip and sighed out.

" Tomoe, " He smiled weakly and sighed, " That order I mentioned is here, Plus theres some other stuff on the way. Like cabnit locks, Toliet seat locks and shower door guards.. Also those soft tips for the sides of the tables?" He smiled while Tomoe looked at him blankly.

" Why woudl i need corner guards?" he ground out before Inari snickered and covered his mouth.

" You say that now, But once the baby is here your going to curse and be all panicky. I know you Tomoe, You'd do anything to say your furture child from danger.. And Corners are very dangerous." he nodded slightly and grinned while Tomoe rolled his eyes.

He then took his fragil pale hand and gently rubbed Nanami's back down in a soft motion, She whined and sighed out before relaxing slightly and letting her shoudlers slump. To be truthful she had been at this all morning so right now he felt a bit guilty. After all..

He did get her like this..

Tomeo thens ighed out as he looked at Inari who sighed out, ' Dear, When your done go drink some of that tea.. I know it smells bad but it helps. You too Tomoe. Your in the risk version too.' he grinned making Tomeo glare at him and grind his teeth.

In fact he was annoyed to even think that he could get his moring sickness today as well. Last night was a nightmare.. And they had woken up with her sprawled out everywhere.. He guessed she kicked about in her sleep alot..

It made so much more sense now that he thought about it.

Tomoe rubbed his side and watched as Nanami nodded and flushed, when she was done did she stand shakingly and nod, " Thank you Mr Inari Sir." She smiled slightly and bit her lip, " I think I'll have some of that tea now. ' She whined as Inari smiled and nodded.

But as Tomoe started to follow her Inari shook his head and pushed him beack into the bathroom, " I told you.." he sighed ut and pulled over a brown package, " That shower grip is here..." he nodded as Tomoe ground his teeth and looked at the box in hatred..

Great.

* * *

" WHAT THE CRAP!" Tomoe snapped as he looked at the screw driver and tried to work with the screws, that didn't seem to want to go into the wall. It was driving him insane and the shower grip looked crooked anyway.

Alot of people saw him as someone who could do anything.. but he cursed all human inventions and screamed at people who were actaully smart enough to do this crap. The fox ground his teeht and winced before he wanted nothing more then to stab the screw driver into the wall in front of him.

Sadly he didn't and just ended up banging his head on the wall slightly. He was sitting in the floor of the shower, muttered a string of curses and fowl words. His head hurt and he whined slightly from the fact that he had to install this, and then later figure out how to install everything else.

He ground his teeth weakly and started to curse at the shower grip again before Nanami poked her head in and blinked slightly.'

" Hey.. WHat are you doing? You've been in here for a while.." She pouted, signifing she had to pee. Somethng that pregnant woman had to do alot of apparently. Tomoe looked at her annoyed and shook his head as he held the screw driver againa nd once again tried to insert the screws...

It did not work well.

This left the fox twitching before Nanami blinked and walked over. She then sighed out weakly and poked him.

" Baka.." She whispered, " Your holding it wrong one, " She muttered and held up a finger, " And Two.' She held up another finger, ' Your not screwing the screws the right way." She sighed out making Tomoe paused and then twitch. Sadly his Ego was just drenched in cold water as Nanami grabbed it from hi and screwed it into the wall with ease.

In fact she had it installed in only ten minutes, kind of like what the box said when Tomoe had laughed at it earlier and burned it to a crisp.

The teen twitched, Bit he kept his mouth closed slightly, not thinking about what he was seeing at the moment. He coudln't if he did he'd loose it and scream at the top of his lungs. But he did blink when Nanami reached for his hand to help him up.

The teen blinked and looked up, his eyes wide before he looked awaya nd bit his lip, " I can get up on my own.' he muttered and stood up, only to hit his head on the shower head and then slip and let his hand hit the water.

It suddenly srayed him with cold water making him yelp and jump out in shock. His heart throbbing as he stared at the shower and then at Nanami, who was now frozen. Then to his horror she looked at him.. and then cracked up.

She snorted before her hand and laughed before Tomoe glared and hissed out in annoaynce, making her shut up but still snort from time to time.

" Go and pee already!' He snapped and stormed out slightly. His face showing he was not amuzed at the moment, and who would be?

It was not fun to be laughed at by your mate...

Even if its your accidental one.

* * *

Tomoe and Nanami sipped the tea weakly, making faces as they did so but not realizing how much they looked alike before Inari laughed slightly and shook his head. He didn't know how Tomoe found this girl... he was shocked and yet it was beauitful in a way.

Yeah sure, Maybe it was an accident, but if he had not given up yet? Then it had to be okay. It had to have something there that no one else saw. Like a warm hand gesture and the filling of falling in love, uncnditional love..

He smiled at this and shook his head when he watched them both get sugar and hoped that the bitter taste woudl go away. Then they both looked at each other real funny before Tomoe looked away and Nanami looked down.

Inari smiled at this but didn't say anything else as he sighed and sat there in contentment. How close were they already? The closeness that they did't even understand?

He wondered what it was like... the way they were close..

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

Tomoe looked at the girl beside them as they talked and stared at the ceiling of Nanami's room, He looked at the ceiling and sighed out as he smiled slightly.

" So.. Nanami.' he whispered, " What do you do for a living?" he muttered as she looked at him and propped her head on her hand. She honestly had a hangover from a few hours ago, and now looking at a stranger.. well. It was embarrassing to think of what she had done.

But she smiled slightly and shrugged, " You first.' She smiled before Tomoe groaned but laughed as he looked at the ceiling again and sighed.

" I'm a familair.. To a god.' he grinned and smiled as Nanami gave him a funny look. He then laughed.

" See? I shouldn't have told you at all.' he fake pouted but grinned gently, ' I work for my father... You know Mike shrine right?" he asked as he movd to lay on his stomach and look at her.

It made Nanami blink, she knew that shrine.. but she never visited it. She had no clue that this teen with fox ears had worked there the whole time.. and that his father was the legendary match making god Mikage; But you learn new things everyday.

" I know it.. I'm surprised.." She smiled, " How long have you worked there?" She blinked. But it didn't surprise her when the teen heistated and shrugged,

" I while.' He muttered but smiled, ' But I haven't been out for a long time.. so it was nice to run into you.' He smiled and bit his lip," But you own me a phone.' He snickered and held up the cracked screened phone.

Nanami then snorted and smiled as she kissed him slightly, making him puase but smile as she laughed, " That phone... " She paused, " How about my number?" She pouted slightly and smiled before Tomoe smirked and nodded.

" Sure.. And I'll call.. When I get time for my phone to be fixed.' he grinned and she nodded.

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

* * *

Inari sighed, Who knew? Maybe they were close? Or they talked and got to click in a special way. He then sighed out weakly and chuckled when Tomoe finsihed his tea and sighed out weakly.

" Thats sick.' he muttered darkly before Nanami giggled.

" Not as sick as vodca and ice cream.' She snorted before Tomoe got quite and to Inari's shock tried not to laugh.. He honestly didn't know what they were talking about, and maybe he didnt want to know. Apparently thats why Nanami was pregnant..

He smiled slightly as Tomoe sent him a silent and embarrassed glare Before Inari gasped and clicked his fingers,

" I forgot to tell you.' he smiled slightly, ' Tomorrow? The princess of the swamp is coming over.' he nodded and smiled, " Apparently Yonomori spilled about Mikage shrine expecting a baby. " he bit his lip," You know how she is about children and safe care Tomoe... Be on your best behavior.' he nodded before Nanami blinked.

" Whos she?" She blinked before Tomoe rolled his eyes slightly and then smirked as an idea popped into his head. He leaned back and smirked before standing up and looking directly at Inari.

" Well even if she does come she won't see Nanami.' He smirked and paused, ' We both know what will happen in a head god hears about this.. so she won't even see Nanami.' he smirked and looked at Nanami, his white hair bobbing,

" You? Your staying Away from her.' He smirked before Nanami blinked and turned red in anger.

" WHAT!?"

 _Inari winced... Oh boy.._


	12. The Blob, Looks Like a Tadpole?

_**12\. The Blob Looks Like A Tadpole?**_

* * *

Nanami twitched, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Tomoe, She was pissed off alot right now and she had no idea what to say to this situation,

" Why do I have to stay hidden!?" She snapped makig the white haired teen look at her slightly. Inari just shook his head weakly while Tomoe smikred and sighed out,

" Because miss Lady Himeiko is VERY protective of little children, shes not against humand and Yokai relationships.. BUT! She will lecture you and I.' he nodded slightly, " Plus she will inspect this WHOLE shrine, so you need to stay out of sight and to stay put." he nodded, " Because if this place is not safe she will take the baby to her palace so that the child can be raised ina safer envirement.' he nodded sharply.'

This made the girl wince slightly and bite her lip weakly,

She didn't want this woman taking her baby and she didnt' have anywhere to go really. She had to stay here but the thought of staying in a room alone was just plain annoying. She had to twitch although, He may of been harsh at times but right now it was more of a,

'I'm protetcing you even though you don't like it.' Thing. She had to sigh out weakly knowing fully well that he was right and she needed to think this through. She was pregnant after all and what made it worse was that it was a baby yokai, and she was already having problems.

She sighed out weakly and bit her lip slightly,

" Fine.. Fine.. I'll stay hidden and out of sight, but I swear if anything bad happens...'

Inari suddenly chuckled softly and shook his head,

" Sweetheart We've dealt with this woman for a loonnnggg time. We assure nothing to bad can happen when Miss Hmemiko is invovled, Shes not that bad after all.' he nodded softly while Tomoe rolled his eyes and sighed out slightly.

Its not like he wanted this baby anyway so why did he care if this woman stayed safe and protected? It wasn't his fault and yet it was, he got her pregnant that one night and when he left he didn' know if he would see her again..

Leaving in the middle of the night as she told him to be careful on the road... And when he got home his father gave him that, 'Ugh, you smell like perfume' Look. Tomoe sighed out weakly and shook his head, knowing full well that the night the baby was conceived he wasn't thinking.

He didn't even know why he went out with her, he used to flirt around alot and human women were no eception, but then again... He had always been carful... Expect this time which got the girl pregnant with his child. This was the biggest,

 _Oopsie!_ Moment he had ever had... It was more like he could go and walked up to Mikage and go,

" _And by the way, I slept with someone tonight and now shes pregnant.'_

Its not like he could do that without getting slapped! Mikage knew what he did and Tomoe was shocked he didn't get yelled at! He hadn't drank in a while since that happened, and when it did happen he had not been drinking at that time so he got drunk fast.. and boy did he get drunk.

Tomoe sighed out weakly while Nanami got up and left the room leaving him to shake his head slightly,

" Stubborn woman.' He huffed before Inari nodded slightly and paused, he looked at Tomoe slightly and arched his brow weakly,

" Vodka and Icecream?'

" S-SHUT UP!' Tomoe suddenly snapped as his face burned weakly, gosh! He didn' want to talk or think about that! And ice cream did not go with vodka at all, he had to say that one statement... But then again it did cause this mess... kind of.

Tomoe sighed out as Inari snickered slightly and shook his head weakly, He then paused when Mikage came running in, looking like he was slightly dancing and whining at the same time.

" I-Inari.. The toliet lid won't come up!" he whined out while Tomoe blinked but snickered slightly as he shrugged and sighe dout,

" Oh you mean the baby locks I put on the lids? Oh yeahhh..' he smirked slightly leaving Mikage to send him a ,You suck!' look.' Inari then sighed out weakly and got up as he shook his head slightly,

" Fine! Fine..' he sighed out wealy and went to help him.. Oi...

 _What next?_

* * *

Tomoe whined out and gaged while Inari shook his head slightly and sighed out a bit,

" I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THE TEA WORKED!?" Tomoe snapped at him and wiped his mout, his hands shaking from agony and leaving Inari to arch his brow and sigh out weakly,

"Its supposed too.." he muttered leaving Tomoe to glare darkly at him. He sighed out weakly and leaned his head on the wall beside him before Mikage shook his head weakly and sighed out,

" Last time I saw you with your head in a toliet was when-

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THAT UP!" Tomoe snapped and huffed while Inari snorted slightly.

" It was funn-

" SHUT UP!" He snapped and whined out as he breathed and flushed slightly. He sighed out and stood up before ikage sighed out weakly and bit his lip slightly,

" I don't know how you got the toleit lid up so fast when it took me twenty minutes.." The god trailed off making Tomoe roll his eyes and huff slightly.

" Because you idiot... I'm smarter.. Plus I installed it and I know how to open it.' He muttered matter of factly as he washed his hands and then spalshed water on his face. Mikage then nodded and sighed out weakly... That made sense.. he had to admit.' Inari on the other hand sighed out weakly and shook his head,

" So you have the corner gaurds on, The cabnit locks.. and bathroom locks the shower grips.." He paused slightly and bit his lip, " Have you and Nanami planned a mid wife yet?" Inari arched his brow slightly making Tomoe to pause and blink.

" A what?" he muttered and looked at Inari confused. What the crap was a mid wife? He was already technolly married to this pregnant girl in the yokai world so what else did this man want him to do!?

Inari, then seeing the confused and almost panicked look on Tomoe's face laughed slightly.

" Idiot..' he chuckled slightly and then sighed out slightly, " A mid wife is a women that helps the baby be born.' he nodded as Tomoe blinked and paused... Why did Nanami need help to birth a baby? It coudln't be that hard right? ( Wrong. -_- )

" Why?" he muttered slightly while Inari laughed slightly,

" One, First baby.' he muttered, " Two, Shes a seventeen year old pregnant girl.' he sighed out weakly, " Shes gonna want a mid wife to help her. It might help since shes in a house with a lot of men." he nodded leaving Tomoe to blink and then sigh out weakly.

" Why must I do it!?" he huffed sightly as Inari laughed and held up his hads slightly,

" Relax youself.. I can get the mid wife.. and don't forget the birthing classes for later on in the pregnancy.. and when shes eight months she has to get checked again for an ultrasound.' Inari nodded slightly, " You guys are around what? Five weeks... So your baby looks like a tadpole right now.'

This made Tomoe twitched and slightly glare but gawk at the same time,  
" A tadpole...The blob is now a tadpole.." he muttered weakly as Mikage laughed slightly. Tomoe sent him a glare.

" S-Shut up! I'm new to this.' he huffed slightly and looked away slightly, his eyes narrowed and annoyed. He didn't know about this at all, this whole baby thing was putting him on edge and making him huff slightly.. plus the morning sickess he was dealing with almost seemed worse then Nanami's.

 _Which she probably found histerical._

Tomoe groaned weakly and leaned his head on the glass mirror in front of him, what had he gotten himself into? He was never going to drink with a woman again...

Espeically not with Nanami Momozono...

* * *

They were asleep... or at least Nanami was...

And Tomoe was slightly staring at the roof, his eyes fixed on the fixtures of the roof. He slightly turned his head and looked at Nanami, his eyes danced around her and on her.. He coudln't sleep sadly.. Why he didn't know, maybe it was his stomach again.

The fo sighed out weakly and laid there, his head hurt and he didn't know what to do at all. He was hot now and he was shocked by this... He NEVER got this hot before and his room was downstairs!  
He winced and swallowed as he rubbedher his neck with his sleeve, He didn't know what to say or do and now his head hurt alot due to the lack of air. This left him whining as he sat there and slightly looked at Nanami.

He paused and sighed out, He was shocked she wasn't panting for air yet... It was so hooottttt... Tomoe groaned weakly and sighed out as he tried to lay down, but when he did his back hit something large to his shock.

He blinked and slightly reached behind his back, his long pale fingers brushed against pages and he sighed out, knowing full well that Nanami fell asleep reading once again... The fox squirmed and pulled the book out before looking at the cover.

" What to expect when your expecting.. Yokai edition." Tomoe muttered and read out slightly. He arched his brow at how thick the book was and blinked from how heavy it was. He was surprised that she didn't throw her back or arms out with this book! He swallowed slightly and flipped the book open before sighing out and sitting his back against the wall.

He turned his side lamp on and adujsted slightly before starting to read- Sadly! He regretted it! He was shcoked by a lot of things in this book but what shocked him more was that pregnany was scary! Screw blood and anything else this was flipping crazy! He yelped and slightly closed the book before slightly looking at Nanami.

" This doesn't mean I respect you.." he muttered weakly as his ears flopped weakly from fatigue. He sighed out weakly and then paused when he saw the covers.. She was alseep.. so she wouldn't know..

He paused and lifted the covers before looking at her stomach and lifting her shirt up slightly, he looked at her stomach and noticed the small stretch that it had but it was still flat... He sighed out weakly and looked at it weakly,

It looked flat to his shock but he noticed if you went down slightly... Her stomach was stretching around the leg area.. Which meant that the blob really was a tadpole right now. He blinked slightly in shock and paused before Nanami grabbed the hand that was on her stomach..

He froze up, his heart nearly stopping in his chest. He swallowed dryly as his hair shifted and stayed in his eyes before he looked up slightly, his heart pounding as his violet eyes met Nanami's bright brown ones..

He paused slightly as she looked at him, her face red and slightly shocked before she got his hand and slipped it up to the middle of her stomach. He froze up as his face flushed as she pressed his fingers to her soft skinned stomach...

His heart was pounding as she swallowed softly,

" It won't be kicked for a while... But its there." She whispered softly and it made Tomoe to shiver and swallow. He blushed slightly and bit his lip before she slightly sat up and causiously touched his cheek. Tomoe on the other hand backed up; his face twitsted with embarrassment and shock.. Then to his shock she got his head and pulled it down.

He blushed but blinked when he noticed that she let his listen to her stomach slightly, he paused and then closed his eyes softly as he then relaxed and leaned his head agaisnt her stomach.. his heart beat calming down slightly... He wished he could hear the baby now...

 _He wished he could..'_

* * *

 _UPDATTTEDDDDD! XD Hoo Woo! XD Took me long enough huh? Sorry! I am.. on lots of blocks... then theres the fact I need to find the time to write all of this! XD_


	13. Marks and Princess's

_**13\. Marks, and Princess's**_

* * *

He woke up all because he got kicked in the gut for the fifth time that night. In fact it had been going on all night to his dismay.

Tomoe groaned and ground his teeth as he opened his eyes weakly and looked at the brown haired girl eside him with narrowed eyes. She was laying bisde him but she almost pushed him out of the futon with all her kicking and snoring, he honestly hated this fact but there was nothing he could do about it.

Her legs were sprawled out as her mouth was opening and closing from the soft snores that escaped her, but Tomoe swore he had a permiant footprint on his back or something! He ground his teeth weakly and tried to think about last night since it was very blurry... But he did remember one thing.

They actually talked.

They talked most of the night and thats was probably why it was a bit later in the morning then Tomeo usually got up. Nanami herself was still out cold and probably would of been for a while, but as for Tomoe he sighed out weakly and tried to relax with no prevail.

They talked, he wasn't expecting to talk with her though. They didn't talk about themselves, mostly the baby and doctor apptionments they had to set; but still for him he was shocked that they even looked at each other.

His head never left her stomach last night as he continued to listen and sigh out slightly from the sound of nothing. He wished he could hear the baby, and see what was going on, But alas that was impossible.

At times she would laugh though, and her chest and stomach would rumble, and instead of making him cringe it comforted him and he soon relaxed with his head pressed to her stomach in a soft manner, he didn't know what to make of it. And most of the conversations left his mind really. They had, indee talked so much that Inari came and banged on the wall, telling to shut up for the night.

Which only proved her was easdropping..

And Tomoe was still pissed off at this.'

Tomoe didn't understand why they talked though, ne day they was fighting and threatening to kill each other and the next they were talking to the wee hours in the early morning. Maybe it was pregnany hormones? He wasn't to sure really.

Tomoe wasn't willing to talk about much from the baby topic, not him or his past or why he became a familiar, or how he meant his father and his Adoptive uncle Inari. He didn't have the heart to even think about things like that... Not at all.

Right now he just wanted rest but that was not going to happen since the lady of the swamp was coming by today because of Miss Yonomori's rumor about him getting a human girl pregnant. Sure the rumor was true but now he had to make sure the shrine was safe so his father/master didn't get scolded by a princess.'

He was already gonna get scolded for letting his teenage son out at night. Plus his phone was still broken and when he got drunk that night he hadn't drank in a while so he got drunk faster then usual. Usually he wouldn't kiss some girl he didn't know- Maybe in the past but that was a different story for another day.

But he had gotten drunk so quickly that he kissed her all the way into her apartment, and now he was paying for it with a child on the way. It used to be just him, Mikage, Inari and shrine spirits. But now, not only was he getting one person.. but he was getting two.

The second one was just in development and not ready for the public eye...'

Tomoe sighed out weakyl and ruffled his messy hair, he yawned weakly and pulled up his night yukata so that it covered his shoulder, he didn't toss and turn alot did he? He wasn't sure as he stretched and yawned, his tongue gently brushing his teeth as he did so. He slightly looked at Nanami annoyed though and twiched a bit.

She needed to be tied down!

He grimaced and rubbed his shoulder, he knew he had a brusie now and what sucked more was his stomach was churning slightly froma smell going through the air. it smelled like someone was cooking but sadly his stomach started to twist from it. It gave hima nostalgia and it reminded him of when Mikage first cooked for him...

It was awful and he knew right away why he smelt it... In fact it smelled so bad he litterally almost unchucked right there, but instead he stood up and walked to the bathroom int he hallway before loosing whatever could come out of an empty stomach.

He whined out and leaned his head on the door before flushing and going to check in the kichen, but what he saw made him twitch as Inari glared at Mikage and turned the burner off.

" FOOL! Who would wann eat that? Espeacilly a pregnant girl and her mate!" he snapped leaving Mikage to quiver. Tomoe side stepped when a skillet flew past him head, but he didn't even flinch as hs anger flared.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" He snapped leaving mikage to whimper and cry,

" S-SEE WHAT YOU DID!?" he crid out, " He even cursed at us!"Mikage whimpered while Inari rolled his eyes and got rid of the burnt food Mikage had tried to cook.

" He cursed at you.. he knows better then to curse at me." he glared and washed the pot before putting it back on the stove and started to cook something more eatable.'

Tomoe on the other gagged about from the lingering smell and Inari looked at him slightly when he caught the fox gag and cover his mouth.

" The pales to the left of the fridge.' He muttered and stirred the food before Tomoe nodded and grabbed it, when he was finished he shivered and whined before looking at Inari weakly. he didn't know why thsi was happening at all...

" Soooo...' Inari smiled as he stirred the food and looked at the sick fox, " What was you and Nanami so chatty about last night?" he grinned as Tomoe glared at him,.

" You would know.. easdropper. " he glared before Inari rolled his eyes.  
" I don't easedrop." he glared while Tomoe rolled his eyes and yawned weakly. He then sighed out and shrugged a bit as he did so,

" Just baby stuff really.' he muttered before Inari arhed his brow slightly and paused.

" Just baby stuff?" he blinked as Tomoe nodded.. Sure there was one other thing they talked about bu tthat was more of a mate to mate talk that he would never talk about to someone esle. It was confiditional of course... or at least really embarrassing and trash worhty...

* * *

 ** _-Last Nights Conversation-_**

* * *

Tomoe sighd out as he laid his head on her tummy and sighed out softly,

" So thats why he said we need a midwife.' he muttered before Nanami nodded slightly and sighed out softly,

" I see..' She whispered before going silent. At first Tomeo thought the conversation was over before She bit her lip and began slightly.

" Tomoe?" She whispered before he sighed out softly and nuzzled her bare skinned stomach.

" Hum?" he muttered before she bit her lip slightly and swallowed. She paused and looked at him slightly before smiling and stroking his head slightly.

"Well... Whats with the mate mark?" She whispered slightly, " I mean... It is just a fox thing? She muttered, " And how is it that you have a mate mark when I didn't-and can't bite you that deep?" She muttered slightly in confused, It was a good thing Tomoes face wasn't facing hers though since he blushed red and let his hot face touch her stomahc.

He swallowed a bit and sighed out weakly, he didn't wanna talk about the mate mark but he probably would have to or she would ask Mikage and he'd giveher the talk without thinking. He sighed out a bit and turned his face to look at hers- And then thought better about it and turned his face back the other way.

" W-Well..' He whispered weakly, " Its not just a fox thing.' he whispered softly, ' But.. Fox mate marks are the only ones you cant erase.' he whispered softly, " Snakes for instence.. they leave a shiny trail of their spit and it reddens the skin.' he muttered softly, " But the mark can easy be erased by the spit of another male.' He muttered, " But foxes marks cannot be erased. Because they bite and it permittally damages the tissue that they bite, Its commonly the neck of course but I havemet some with mate marks on the arms.. " he nodded weakly and sighed out a bit.

Nanami listened and nodded slightly,

" So... A foxes mate mark is the only mark that if perminate?" She whispered before Tomoe nodded slightly and tried not to flush or make a fool of himself with such an embarrassing topic. She then swallowed a bit and sighed out softly,

" Why does it scar?"She whsipered softly, " And how is it that your marked? I have human teeth.. I dont have fangs like yours.' She whispered making Tomoe blush and almsot bury his face in her stomach, but he thought before abut it and swallowed.

" Well..' he bit his lip and swallowed, " It scars because our fangs are sharp, they don't look long when theyre in our mouths.. but when it comes time to use them? They bare and grow out a bit so that they can be used properally.' he whispered and bit his lip slightly, his face burned and he didn't know why, but it was true and embarrassing.

" As for how you marked me... Well..' he blushed and swallowed, his heart almsot slow, " When a fox marks a human... Their mate mark realizes that he marked a human.. and that the human cannot return the mark." He whispered softly, " So a mark forms on the male, to signify he is taken.. But marking a human is very rare and it hardly ever happens.' He whispered softly and swallowed.

This left the girl to blink and nod slightly. She blushed slightly, So his mark reconized she was a human and thats how Tomoe got his mark. She didn't know that marks could be so complicated but it also made absolute sense. She smiled softly and paused.

" So whats with the ear and tail-

" T-T-T-Thats a c-Conversation for another day!" Tomoe squeaked and finally gave up trying to act cool as he kept his back to her.. The girl blinked but nodded.

" Um.. Okay sorry?" She blinked as Tomoe closed his eyes and shook his head weakly.

'Stubborn Nosey GIRL!'

* * *

 _ **-Back to Normal time.'**_

* * *

Tomoe shivered from the conversation before sighing out wealy and looking slightly at Inari with blank eyes.

" What time is it and when is the princess gonn abe here?" he muttered weakly before Mikage blinked and looked at the clock.

" She'll be here at ten." He ndded as did Inari. Tomoe then relaxed.

" And Good.. I have time to get ready then..'

Inari then looked at him weakly,

" Kido? Its Nine fifty." he muttered slightly before Tomoe froze up, slowly looked at the clock and yelped,  
" YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" he yelped and took of to get dressed and ready.

He hated morning like this...Crap,

 _He hated morning period.'_

* * *

Nanami twitched and galred at Tomoe, not only when she woke up did he snap at her for kicking in her sleep, but she woke up with him running around their bedroom, pulling his shirt off in front of her ( Something she didn't need to see as soon as she woke up ) And pulling it on while cursing like crazy.

But thats not why she was mad.. she wasn' mad do to the wake up call or do to the nasty smell that was lingering in the hallways. No.. It was the plain simple fact that after Tomoe tied his Obi. ( Again.. She didn't wanna talk about it. ) And got his outfit ready did he glare at her and huff.

" You are NOT to leave this room! I don't need the princess to look at you and see how pathetic you are!" He snapped, " It will bring this shrine to its grave.." he shivered and stormed out after grabbing his fan and pulling on tabi.

This left the pregant girl blinking in shock, her mouth slightly fell open as she tried to swallow but could not. He just changed his shirt, tied his obi and retied his pants to tighten then, then he rushes and tells her to stay in the room!?

Nanami twitched, her eyes narrowed at the slidding door before slighting looking at a shrine spirit who was sitting beside her, mostly because Tomoe said she needed to be watched.. She ground her teeth as the spirit looked at her weakly and swallowed.

" S-Sorry miss... He really does mean well.' it whispered she crossed her arms and pouted.. Then two seconds later she was sobbing and holding the little spirit like a pillow.

 _Stupid Tomoe!'_

* * *

Tomoe swallowed and bit his lip as he tugged at his collar and breathed as he sat down behind Mikage in pure Familair on the other hand kissed the princess's Um.. eh.. Er... Flipper? And smiled sweetly,

" Ah Lady Hememiko!" he gleamed happily, " Its been So long!" He laughed cutely, " What have you been up to.' he smiled as the Princess smiled ( Or so he thought ) And giggled.

" Well as tis the same Mr Mikage. I am as I was tis many years ago." She chuckled and giggled cutely while her familiar glared at Tomoe and Inari. When the princess and Miakge turned their heads the other Familiar pointed at his sword and slid his finger across his neck before pointing at Tomoe.

Tomoe on the other hand opened his fan, flipped it and showed him the blade work on the back, he then smirked and mouthed out a fowl work making the familair gasp. It drew the ladies attention and Mikages, But when Mikage looked at Tomoe, the fox smiled cutely making mikage arch his brow and gave him a , ' Behave; Look.

The fox almsot slumped, dang it.. This mad knew him to well andit kind of sucked to his dismay. Tomoe sighed out before the lady breathed slightly.

" I heard that a baby was coming to Mikage shrine." She smiled slighty as Mikage nodded softly.

" You heard correctly." he smiled making Tomoe gawk at him for his bluntness. He thought they were hiding the fact about this happening!? He whined mentally before the princess lifted her flipped and beckoned him over.

Tomoe paused while Mikage nodded at him as if saying it was safe to go. So Tomoe came up to her and bowed slightly before she looked at his coller and spotted his mate mark. This lieft the the fox to go completely red. W-Wait! it was THAT noticeable!? He was spotted and choked slightly as his hand flew to his neck.

The girl on the other hand chuckled,  
" The claim is truth." She smiled cutely before blinking, " But where is the pregnant girl, the one who carries your kind master familiar?" She smiled before Tomoe lauged slighty.

" She is not feeling well." he muttered before the other Familiar, glared at him,

" Im surprised she even let you tough her!" He glared, " You probably raped her right? Just cant seem to keep your hands to yourself now can you, you stubborn fox!" he glared making Tomoe suddenly glare darkly at him. Mikage froze up and went to grab Tomoe handbut was to late as Tomoe hit the familiar so harshly his claws made a deep mark in the fmailiars face. The other man hissed in pain before Inari grabbed Tomoe's arm and yanked him back.

But before anything else could happen you heard, and saw Nanami at the doorway,

" Tomoeee.. Do you know where Inari's tea is- Oh!" She yelped as the shirne spirit face palmed. He told her he was still in the meeting with the princess.. and he honestly believed she used to tea as an exucse to see what was going on.

Tomoe on the other hand glared at her and bit his lip before the princess lit up slightly,

" She is thou adorable!" She giggled making Nanami blink in confusion, Inari then sighed out weakly and got up.

" I'll make some for you.' He nodded and left the room before Nanami saw the other familiar with claw makrs in his face, She gasped and then jerked her head towards Tomoe, she saw blood drip fro her claws before she frowned,

" Tomoe..' She whispered as he looked away from her unmoved,

" Thats her.' he seethed and walked back to his spot before Lady Hememiko nodded and bit her lip,

" She is adorable.. and strong boned." She nodded making Nanami blink and swallow. She almost stod up taller as the princess circled her and giggled slightly.

" For a human she is strong.' She nodded and then giggled cutely, " I have older baby things at home that I must give to you, Or we can go out and get some." She chuckled making Tomoe suddenly gawk- Wait what!?

Nanami on the other hand lit up, she didnt' seem to notice she was talking to a catfish spirit as she grabbed the other girls fin and nodded happily,

" OH YES!" She smiled happily, Mikage smiled as did the other familiar while Tmoe looked like he was the only one that was lost in the whole shrine.. he had no clue what was going on and why! How did this work out... SO... SO.. Well!?

He ground his teeth slightly while Lady Hememiko paused and smiled,

" I'd like to inspect the shrine through, just so this lady stays safe and so does the child." She smiled while Tomoe stood and nodded slightly,

" Yes but of course.' he whispered and sent Nanami a , " Really?!' Look as he passed her. But to his irritation she just smirked and waved slightly at him...

 _Oh it was on!'_

* * *

 ** _UPDATED AGAIN! XD I was on a roll with a few things or this story So I hope you guys like it! XD I FINALLY got to update it yesterday and now again. XD I hope you guys like this. =w=_**


End file.
